No More
by 71star
Summary: Bella Swan-Masen is fed up with her life. She is done! Edward and her have been together for over 14 yrs. and nothing has changed even though he says it will. Join her on reliving her memories as she walks out the door and starts living for herself!
1. Prologue

**No More**

**Prologue**

BPOV

I remember it like it was yesterday.

It was April 15th, 1996. I called my sister Rose at 10p.m., crying.

Her husband Emmett answered "What did Edward do now?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Fuck you Emmett and put Rose on." I snapped.

"Bella, she's in with Emily, trying to get her to sleep, she thinks because she's almost 10 she can stay up late now and we're not having that you know." he grumbled.

"Fine, just have her call me as soon as possible." I sobbed into the phone.

"Bells, can I help, seriously." he asked, Emmett was like the big brother I never had, he was 10 years older than me, Rose 7 years older, so they always babied me.

"Yeah, I want to leave Edward tonight, all I have are a few pictures, my clothes and my dog, you still have the empty guest room in the basement, right?" I asked.

He sighed "Yeah, I'll be there in 30 minutes, Edward must be on night shift tonight, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I laughed a little.

"Does he know?" Emmett sighed.

"No, but I think he might have a good idea with the huge fight we had before he left." I dry sobbed.

"Fine, just be ready." he hung up.

That started the Merry-Go-Round of Edward and I for the next 14 years, until I had enough and finally left for good today.

This is my story.

Let me introduce myself, My name is Isabella Marie Swan - Masen.

And this is the story of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**No More**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Middle of my freshman year of biology and I get stuck sitting next to the new kid for my lab partner, great!

My friends and I picked on him relentlessly.

I made him do all the labs, because I refused to cut up a defenseless animal, he didn't want an F so he gladly did it, I just put my name on the paper.

The next two years I barely saw him, except when he tried to run me over in the parking lot a few times.

Then comes Senior year and I get stuck with him a my partner in Law class. I thought I was going to die! I again refused to do any work, I didn't NEED the grade, it was just a goof-off class for me, and we were suppose to work outside of the classroom on these assignments, but he wasn't 'allowed' because of his 'mommy', so I told him to call me and we could do it over the phone, he wasn't allowed to call on the phone until all his homework was finished either, I told him that he'd have to do everything then and I'd just put my name on it again, no biggie.

Well, he ended up asking me to Prom, I was stupid and went, only because the guy I REALLY wanted asked the tramp Jessica Stanly to go, because he knew he'd get laid!

Anyway, by finals, I ended up with an A in Law, never even reading the book or anything and he had a B+, doing everything and I was dating Edward Masen.

We couldn't do a lot, because his mother was very strict and didn't like me to much, I was raised by my father, the Chief of Police, he made good money, but not to her standards obviously.

I worked part-time for my sister and brother and law at their shop/dealership, it was an Import Dealership, and they were the only one in the Forks, Port Angela's, Tacoma area, the other being in Seattle of course.

Alice was my best friend and dating Edward's best friend, Jasper Whitlock.

At graduation, Edward broke up with me, right before it was time to walk.

At first I was heart broken, I was crying, Rose walked up to me and asked what was wrong. I told her what Edward had done and she told me not to worry, she told me I'd meet plenty of guys at college and would be better off without him.

She wiped my tears and told me to hold my head high and ignore him the rest of the night at the Project Graduation party.

At the party, I did my best to ignore him, I truly did, it was hard, because he was always with Jasper, who was always with Jasper.

He always had some other girls on his arm, making out with her.

It hurt, we were suppose to be each other's first, he was suppose to take my virginity before we left for college, but I can see that wasn't going to happen now.

I wouldn't let it.

At one point the three of us were talking and Edward walked up carrying Jessica on his back and she was kissing his neck, I got up and ran down an empty hallway.

Since the Rez school was small, their school had Project Graduation with us and one of the guys walked up that knew me and sat down, "Bella, right?" he said.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked, because I wasn't quite sure.

"Jared." he held out his hand.

I shook it and said hi.

"You want to give a little pay back to your ex?" he smiled.

"No thanks, I don't believe in that." I shrugged.

"You don't have to kiss me or anything. Just sit with me and my friends. That's all, I'm here with Paul and Leah, you know them, right?" he smiled.

"Leah's here?" I smiled.

"Yeah, she thought she saw you but wasn't sure." Jared smiled again.

"I'd love to see her, It's been forever." I smiled.

"Let's go." he took my hand and held it tight, smiling brightly.

As we were walking Edward saw me a scowled, stopping us in our path.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going with my girlfriend?" he spat.

"Um, we're broke up, remember? You said so this afternoon. I'm going to sit with some other friends, so I don't have to watch you kiss a different girl every 5 seconds." I spat back.

"You can't do that Bella." he yelled.

I flipped him a bird and Jared pulled me away.

Over the next few years, Edward and I remained friends, calling and talking to each other.

Seeing each other when we were home on vacation and holidays.

We'd both lost our virginity to random people at college.

He was a man-whore at college he said, majoring in medicine just like his father.

I was going into criminal justice.

Not sure what field exactly, with that back ground I could choose law, police, anything and still had a while to decide.

Edward was at Dartmouth and I at Notre Dame.

It was our senior year and Christmas time, I was coming home for the last time, until graduation, I'd let my family know, because I had serious studying to do and needed to figure out my next move, where I wanted to go with my degree and if I'd be staying at ND or going somewhere else if they didn't offer the program I choose.

Rose was at the airport to pick me up, giving me a big hug.

We walk out and there is a beautiful purple Chevy Camero that she walks up to and unlocks.

"Ugh, I hate you! Emmett truly spoils you way to much!" I groan.

"Um, nope, he spoils YOU to much and she tosses me the keys. "Merry Christmas!" she giggles and runs around to the passenger side and shoves me towards the drivers side.

I was in total shock.

She told me all about it, it was a totally restored 1989 Chevy Camero, painted in my favorite color of a deep purple with a grey interior.

It purred like a kitten.

We drove to Emmett and Rose's and dad was already there, waiting on the porch.

He ran up and gave me a hug.

Emmett came out and swung me around, we all went inside and sat down, I thanked them for the car, I talked to them about my college decisions I had to make and my dad told me he'd like me to go into the law side or if I went into the enforcement to go into the FBI or something, not local, there's no money in that.

I thanked him for his input and told him I had a meeting with my counselor after break and had an aptitude test, to see what branch would be best for me.

Christmas was going to be spent at the Cullen's, Emmett's and Alice's house.

Edward wouldn't be home until Christmas Eve, as he had an exam the day before, and I was fine with that, because he'd monopolize all my time once he was here, he always did.

Alice, Rose and I went shopping with Esme.

We had a blast, the guys stayed home and watched football.

Edward arrived late Christmas Eve and had the nerve to come to my house.

He knew my dad was working, he came in, knowing the spare key was still in it's place and crawled in bed with me, giving me a heart attack.

"I love you Bella." he whispered in my ear.

"Fuck Edward." I screamed.

"What Bella?" he asked softly.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said.

"I want to make love to you." he said seductively.

"Edward it's almost midnight." I stated.

"It's early Bella." he smiled.

"Not for me." I huffed.

"Come on Bells." he smiled and tried to kiss me.

"Edward, we're not even a couple." I said.

"I can change that, lets start dating again." he acted like it was no big deal we lived so far apart.

"Edward, we live too far apart, you don't know how to be loyal." I stated.

"I can and will" he stated.

"Prove it." I challenged.

"I will!" he stated.

"Let's both come back here for our next round of classes and live together." he stated.

"Like my father will go for that or Emmett." I stated.

"I'll ask them, tomorrow." he stated.

"Fine!" I challenged again.

We kissed and made love into the early morning.

He left shortly before my dad came home, I showered and got dressed to go to the Cullen's for Christmas.

Luckily everything was over there, we'd wrapped gifts and baked earlier in the week, so I had nothing to carry, but my sleepy ass.

I slept all the way there.

I slept through the Christmas parade, they were all laughing at me, Emmett was glaring when he walked into the room as Rose flicked my ear, I jumped. "My husband is pissed! So that means something just went down with his cousin, your ex." Rose whispered in my ear.

"Shit." I grumbled scurrying to my feet.

"I don't give a damn WHAT you promise, you're NOT moving in together!" I heard my dad yelling in the kitchen.

"She's an adult Charlie. She can and will make her own choices." Edward was yelling back.

I was trying to get past Emmett and he was red and furious.

"You fucked him last night? Izzy? Really? You've done so good all these years! Then you just let him waltz back in? I thought things were going good between you and Ben?" Emmett snapped.

"Em, really?" Emily is in the other room," Rose snapped.

"Sorry babe, but come on. She's been without this ass for almost four years. She was fine being single and now her and Ben have been together for 2 ½ years and I thought for sure he was going to pop the question soon." Emmett smiled and my face puckered.

"Emmett I don't want any commitment from anyone." I sighed.

Just then Edward walked in and kissed me.

"You O.K. Love?" he asked smiling.

"Edward." I chastised.

"What? I love you and I want everyone to know." he smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was kind of tense.

As was New Years.

Edward went back to finish out his term as did I and then he transferred to Seattle to do residency, as they wouldn't let him under his father, I moved into a loft with him against my father wishes, but at least I was close enough to still come see him, alone, I was told.

The first six months were great, it wasn't so bad, even though we were ships passing in the night. The sex was incredible, we couldn't get enough of each other, he'd take me hard and fast before I left for class and sometimes in the middle of the night when he'd come home from a long shift he'd tell me how horny he was because he missed me so much, so we'd make love all morning long. I'd suffer through classes, to satisfy my man, because I was so in love, then one day it stopped and he started a new shift and started going out after work, knowing I hated clubs and such, but saying it's how he unwound.

Then the calls started.

Then the not coming home.

I took a job at a small café on campus to keep myself occupied. I was so tired of sitting at home, alone.

I couldn't call Rose and tell her. I'd get an 'I told you so.'

I hadn't been home to see my dad in months.

I told him I had a ton of projects due, so I was pretty busy. I knew he's read my face as soon as he saw me, I couldn't hide anything.

One afternoon a tall handsome guy walked in and ordered coffee and a muffin, I brought it over to him and tripped, spilling it all over him.

I was mortified.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy." I was in tears, as I was talking.

"It's o.k., it's just coffee." he took the napkins from me and was blotting his shirt.

"I could have scolded you." I was still crying.

He took my hand. "Hey, it's O.K., I'm not glass." he smile a warm smile.

"I'm Jake and you're Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." I pointed to my name tag.

He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled.

And so began our friendship.

It was an easy one, we had a lot in common with music and movies, not so much in books.

It was also funny to find out his dad and mine were good friends, how we'd never met, is beyond me.

We met once a week for lunch and talked he came in several times a week to see me at work, he listened about Edward, if we had a fight, he was there to listen, I could call him in the middle of the night.

He was majoring in Business Management, he'd already went through Mechanics School, he was going back to La Push to open his own business with one of his friends.

One night Edward came home extremely drunk and we had a huge fight, he said he knew I was cheating on him, I laughed in his face, and told him I was doing no such thing. Jake and I were friends, we had lunch and talked, if anyone was cheating it was him. He was the one with the strange numbers and people calling and when I answer, they hang up and him coming home smelling like perfume.

He told me if I didn't like it I could leave. This was his place, knowing I had nowhere to go, right now, I had no choice but to stay.

I went and slept on the couch that night.

I went into work the next day and asked for more hours, but she didn't have them to give, so I went searching for anything.

I came across another part-time job, that would work with my school hours.

I'd be a drink girl at a club.

Walking around offering shots to people, easy, right?

Friday and Saturday nights, pay, $7.00 under the table and I keep all my tips, hell yeah!

Perfect!

I called Jake and asked him if he'd help me find a place.

He told me his apartment had an extra bedroom I could rent for $200.00 a month and that would include everything and help him out, since his left him high and dry. I finally agreed, but told him he'd have to drive to Forks with me to tell my dad.

He said he'd be there in 20 minutes to pick me up.

We drove to Forks and told my dad.

"Bells, I told you not to move in with him, but at least you'll have a great roommate, because Billy will kick his ass if he's anything but!" Charlie laughed.

"Thanks Chief." Jake huffed.

"Let's go grab your dad and go to the diner for some dinner. I'll call Rose and Emmett too, I think Emily is at a friends tonight, so they can meet us." Dad had his phone dialing before I could object and Emmett was swearing before dad could say anything else and handing me the phone.

"Izzy! What the fuck did I tell you last time about my stupid ass cousin!" he snapped.

"Emmett, can we just eat dinner without the I told you so's tonight? Please?" I begged.

"Fine! But when I come and help you move, beware!" he hung up and I sighed.

"So, Emmett is protective of you?" Jake guessed.

"Very and you'll get the 3rd degree even though we're just friends." I smiled.

Dinner went well, even with Emmett grilling Jake about everything.

Rose kept shooting me glances and dad was shaking his head.

After dinner, Jake and I went back to Seattle and I crashed on his couch, even though he tried to give me his bed, but he was twice the size of his couch and that wasn't fair.

Emmett and Rose came the next day with Emily and a friend and helped me pack.

Unfortunately Edward was there and started shit with Jake.

"Oh, she has to bring her new boy toy over to rub in my face!" Edward snapped.

"Edward! Stop it! He's a roommate, nothing more! He offered me a room, when you kicked me out!" I snapped.

"Yeah, I bet he offered you something alright." Edward grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Emmett walked behind him and I heard them in there having words and him trying to convince him to leave for a little while.

"I'll be gone for 2 hours. Get your shit out by then. I don't want you here when I get back, if you aren't I'm calling the cops, you'll officially be trespassing." he snatched his keys and walked out slamming the door.

"Good thing I don't own a lot." I sighed.

"Rose, just throw all my clothes in the boxes, don't worry about folding them. I can do that later. Emily, you and Heather, make sure ALL my shoes are out of EVERY closet, out from every couch, chair, etc… make sure NOTHING is left in any spot that's mine, 'k! Emmett and Jake. I have all these boxes of books and movies for you strong guys and 4 bookshelves." I pointed to.

I finished packing small items and making sure I kept pictures I wanted, nothing with him and I, fuck that.

I took all my cooking and baking stuff, blankets and makeup and we were done in and hour and a half.

The guys left with Emily and Heather and Rose and I stayed to do a quick walk thru.

She was in the closet, while I was in the living room, looking at a picture of us at Christmas when we'd first gotten together again, we were so happy, I was so pissed now, I threw it against the wall and it shattered.

Rose came running out.

"Bells, you O.K.?" she asked.

"Yeah, just getting out frustration." I sighed.

"O.k., well, all is gone, lets go, before asshole shows up." she smiled.

As we were waiting for the elevator, he gets off the other and smirks.

"Glad to see you actually listened for once." he threw a wave over his shoulder and I flicked him off as I stepped into the elevator.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed….

As I said, this is loosely based on my life…

Some of these events did happen… :0)

The leaving each time did…

Each different guy did happen…

The ones that are in the story all played a significant part for one reason or another…

Be it friendship, Sex or Whatever..

Some will have a reoccurring roll…

Some will only be around for a short while, but with a purpose…

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**No More**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I'd been living at Jake's for a month now and having a great time.

We would talk into the wee hours of the mornings on the weekends and he even helped me decide what my major would finally be, I was really good at listening to people and solving problems, so I was going to finish my Criminal Justice degree, which I would have my Master in, and I was applying to the FBI, my dad was nervous for me, but he knew I wanted to be a Profiler, so hopefully it would all work it's self out after graduation.

After about a month and a half of me living there, we started dating, we kind of eased into it.

It started as little kisses before school and when we got home and before bed and then one night after a bad date, he held me and things went a little too far and it felt right and we've been together ever since.

Our fathers were beyond happy.

I thought they were going to plan a wedding right then and there and we had to slow them down and assure them we were just dating, nothing serious.

Jake was graduating a semester before me, due to his courses, so he was working on opening his shop as well with Sam.

Emily and I helped as well, me mostly on the weekends, I had a doubly hard workload with the extra work I had to do to get into the FBI academy.

Jake was helping with the workout part, strength was my weakest point.

Shooting wasn't a problem or self defense, but have me do a chin up or push up and I'm toast.

After Jake graduated, things got strained between us, he was always at the shop and I was always at school.

He's get upset when he'd come home at 7pm and there'd be no dinner on the table.

"Bells, where's my dinner?" he yelled one night.

"I'm guessing in the freezer waiting to be cooked." I replied.

"Fuck! I work all God Damn day, I pay all the fucking bills and you don't do shit!" he yelled at me and threw a plate against the wall.

"Excuse me? I don't do shit? I go to school all day! I have to workout for 4 hours a day! And then come home and do 5 hours worth of home work! Don't tell me I don't do shit all day! Fuck you Black! I'll be gone tomorrow!" I grabbed my books and walked into the guest room and slammed and locked the door.

Sobbing I called my sister.

"Bella, what's up?" Rose asked.

"Up, Can you come help me pack tomorrow? Jake's kicking me out." I sobbed.

"Bells. Shit! Yeah, Emmett and I will be there." she sighed and hung up.

I went to my e-mail and typed a letter to my professors and told them I had food poisoning and wouldn't be in tomorrow.

I then took out my suit cases and packed what I could in them tonight, knowing, Rose would being boxes with her and that I had more stuff out in the living room and in 'our' room.

Jake came to the door and knocked on it… "Bells, I'm sorry, don't go, please. I love you." he pleaded thought the door.

I just ignored him and turned up my iPod.

I finally turned off the light and went to bed, not caring if he was still begging or not.

Emmett and a couple of his buddies moved my stuff, he rented a moving van this time, because I actually had a few things this time.

Jake had actually left for work, he didn't have a choice.

He'd left me a note, saying he wanted to talk to me.

I wrote one back, telling him we'd talk in a few weeks, I said I wanted to be his friend, but as for dating, we were through and not to bother me right away.

I had Emmett put my stuff in storage, except for clothes and things I would need, since I'd be graduating in a few months and I wasn't sure where I was going from here.

"Bells, look I love you like you're my sister, you know that, right?" he said as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Yes, Em, I know that." I sighed.

"O.K. then, just do me one big favor., O.K.?" he smiled.

"What Em?" I asked.

"Don't fucking go back to my cousin! All he's been doing is asking about you!" he grumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked standing up.

"Because he's an ass and he knows you've got a soft spot for him." he sighed again.

"Well, don't worry, not making that mistake again, beside, I'm leaving in a few weeks." I shrugged.

"True. But it's just for 4 weeks for training and then you could be back, right?" he smiled.

"Well, yeah. If I'm lucky." I shrugged.

He patted my shoulder and walked out.

I laid back on my bed and sighed.

It was the day before graduation and I had finally talked with Jake.

We had managed to apologize to each other for everything we said that night and remain friends.

I told him I'd call him while I was at training, when I was allowed and when I knew where I'd be stationed at.

After graduation Emmett and Rose threw a big party for me.

Everyone showed up.

It was awkward having Ben, Jake and Edward all in the same room, wanting my attention.

Finally the night came to an end and I told everyone goodbye, I hugged my dad as he headed up to the guest room and I to the basement.

I was stripping out of my shirt and undoing my bra as I heard a low whistle.

"Damn, I'm going to miss those." it was Edward.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I snapped.

"I wanted to give you a going away present." he smiled and walked over to me.

He took me into his arms and kissed up my neck.

I shoved him away "Look Edward. I still love you, but I'm not doing this, not now, not ever." I pulled my shirt back on and walked to my door and opened it, only to find Ben ready to knock.

"Seriously? Did you all think you were going to get laid tonight?" I asked.

"Uh, no. I forgot my car keys inside." Ben blushed and put his head down.

"Oh, well, go ahead, just be quiet, they're all asleep, Edward is leaving too." I snapped.

"Good Night Edward!" I stressed.

And shortly after Ben came back.

"Thanks Bella, and good luck, I didn't get to tell you earlier." he smiled at me.

"Thanks Ben, that means a lot." and from him it did, he was a sweet guy, always genuine.

The next four weeks were Hell on Earth!

I broke my big toe, twice!

I have a million bruises, I was soaking in Epson salts nightly.

Calling Rose all the time and my dad.

I was telling him of the chatter about possible assignments for the teams I could go to.

They were Texas, Colorado, Alaska, Sacramento or Tacoma.

So naturally I was asking for Tacoma and I think I was the only one in the group asking for Tacoma, so hopefully my chances were good.

My family flew out for FBI graduation as well.

And we didn't know until after where we'd be transferred to.

I was introducing my sister to one of my classmates Garrett, who'd became like a big brother to me and taped my toes so many times during the four weeks it wasn't funny, when they came up and handed us our assignments.

Rose yelled to Emmett and Dad to come over so they could be there, Garrett motioned to his wife Kate and we all took deep breaths, Garrett opened his first and Kate screamed and he twirled her around. "He got Alaska" I smiled.

"Alaska?" Rose wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, Kate's from Alaska and that's where her family is at and Garrett's has been in the military, they've never met him, they had a quick wedding and everything, she hasn't seen her family in almost 6 years." I smiled sadly.

"Wow!" Emmett sighed.

"Open yours" Garrett jabbed me with his elbow.

I slowly opened it and peaked inside and had a long face.

"Shit" said Rose.

"How bad? How far?" Dad asked.

"I can't fly to move you out of some strange dudes house." Emmett grumbled and everyone chuckled."

"But you can drive to Tacoma!" I squealed.

And we all jumped up and down.

A/N:

Next Chapter we meet a new guy…

Well, 2 new guys…

Yeah… She's cool like that… LOL

You'll love it!

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

**No More**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

Rose had went to Tacoma with me to help me find a place to live.

I found out I could be stationed out of here for 2 to 5 years.

So Rose said an apartment or condo would be the best choice and I fully agreed with her, little to no upkeep and no one would really know if I was home or not.

We found a wonderful apartment building, 5 miles from the heart of Tacoma.

It had everything!

The minute she showed me the one bedroom with the deck, I took it.

It came with a washer and dryer, the building had a pool and gym, a lounger, movie theatre.

It was beautiful and best of all, I could walk to work every morning or if it rained, call a cab, which she said they usually had waiting for their residents.

The FBI took care of first and last and there was a clause in case I got transferred I would be let out of my lease without having to fulfill the rest of the contract.

Rose said I needed all new furniture and she and Emmett would come with me next weekend to help shop, since I couldn't move in until the following Monday anyway.

The apartment manager let us measure all the windows and doors, etc., for beds and curtains and whatever else Rose had up her sleeve and I'm sure she'd involve Alice as well.

The following weekend, Emmett decided to stay home with the kids and join us on Monday, Alice, Rose and I had a girls weekend in Tacoma, shopping for my place.

We had a blast, we'd ordered everything and it was to be delivered from IKEA, we'd just fallen in love with everything and I was allowed to paint my apartment as well, it cost me an extra $300.00 in deposits but was worth it NOT to have white walls.

Every room would be different.

My bedroom had to be dark, I liked my sleep damn it!

And I wanted something that screamed different and mature so Alice and Rose helped me achieve that.

The kitchen and bathrooms we were leaving white and just accenting with colors, that way I could change them easier if I got bored.

We spent Sunday at the spa in the hotel and Monday Emmett met us at the apartment with my dad in tow and Edward, I frowned.

"I know Bells, but I needed help and he offered." he shrugged.

"Emmett, if I didn't love you, I'd kill you!" I spat low, so no one could hear.

"Bella, wow! You look great!" Edward smiled and kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ear "let's christen your bed the right way tonight baby." and winked when he walked away.

I walked past Emmett and slapped him upside the head and Rose laughed as well as Alice and Charlie looked all kinds of confused.

I just huffed and walked towards the elevator.

I lucked out and was on the top floor, the delivery guys would be there soon, so everyone sat on the floors eating, since we'd already finished painting on Saturday.

The delivery guys brought everything in and Emmett was happy to see I'd paid extra to have it built.

Little did he know, if I'd known he was bringing Edward I would have left it un-built!

Oh, who am I kidding, it was good to see him, he was fuck hot and always a good lay and I hadn't had any for a while, I might keep him around for tonight and as if Rose knew what I was thinking, she slapped the back of my head and told me no!

Damn Rose!

The guys moved everything where I needed it and hung pictures and mirrors, we ordered pizza and beers and put the game on for them to watch.

It was finally time for everyone to go, I had one day of rest and I reported for work on Wednesday.

Edward looked at me as if to ask to stay, but I hugged him goodnight and sent him packing, he rode home with Alice and Charlie, clearly not happy.

I finished unpacking and settling in, before crashing around 2:30am.

The next few weeks flew by and I was trying to get into the swing of things at work and life in Tacoma.

I'd made a couple of friends at work, Pam was funny, but quiet, she was an executive secretary and whenever I had to see the director, I would talk to her while waiting.

I'd spent a few nights having dinner with her and her husband and we were going to some new club this weekend, her brother was private mechanic for the millionaire who opened the club and got us in, so they were 'setting' us up tonight and he was bringing limo to Pam's house to pick us up.

Pam and I had went shopping and I'd found an amazing dress.

It was a chocolate brown silk, strapless dress that hit mid thigh and fit snuggly, I found a pair of 6" stilettos to wear in the same color brown and left my hair down in cascading curls.

Pam's husband wouldn't let her wear anything that revealing so she settled for a simple black dress to the knees that came to a 'v' in the front, she also said her brother would have a cow if she wore anything that showed too much skin, because he was very over protective, but she did have fuck me heels on with silver studs on them.

The limo arrived and I was quite nervous.

I'd seen her brother in picture only and he was fuck hot, he was a mix between Wentworth Miller and Jake Gyllenhaal, he was 6'2" and built like a linebacker, which is what he was in college, until his knee was blown out, so he does what he loves and makes a killer living at it, buy working on cars for the rich and famous only.

He arrived and she introduced us and I knew I was done for.

"Mike, this is Bella, Bella this is Mike." Pam smiled.

He led me out to the limo and we talked in our quiet bubble all the way to the club.

He was impressed that I was in the FBI and asked if I'd done anything interesting yet.

"Not as of yet. I've only been here a few weeks and your sister was the first real friend I made. So I haven't even really explored a lot." I smiled.

"Well, I'd love to explore you., Shit I mean to take you exploring." he smiled.

"That would be nice Mike." I smiled.

"So Bella, can I get a last name or is that forbidden?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Swan, Bella Swan." I smiled.

"Mike Newton." he smiled back and we chatted until the club.

We had a great time and Mike and I made plans to go out the following weekend.

I had a busy week and was beat every night I came home.

I called Rose to let her know I was O.K. and to tell her about Mike, at which she just laughed.

It was now Friday and I was ready for it to be over.

It was 4 and only and hour to go when the call came in that they needed a negotiator.

My boss called me up and said I was taking this one on my own.

SHIT!

I was nervous as hell, I called the team together and we raced to the spot.

I found the lead detective, and he filled me in, it was a bank robbery, I called it in and filled the chief in on what was happening, they supposedly had a bomb and guns, not to mention about 40 hostages plus the 20 bank employees.

We tried to get them on the phone, no luck.

I went and sat in the truck to go over other robberies like this to see what had happened.

I pulled out my phone and typed a quick message to Mike and let him know I might not be able to make tomorrow because of what was happening and I'd call him later, he replied with a sad face, but he understood.

Soon, a Detective walked in and introduced himself as Eric, he was maybe a couple years older than me, but young looking, slender, but built, shaggy, but well kept hair, he was wearing a pair of khaki's and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a yellow tie with what looked like children's drawings on it.

"Oh, the tie?" he smiled.

I nodded, blushing I'd been caught.

"My sister." he rolled his eyes.

"Eric Yorkie and you're Special Agent Swan?" he smiled.

I held out my hand and shook his.

"Hi, yes. So… the tie?" I asked laughing.

"Oh, yeah, well, she is a year and a half older and has 3 kids, twin boys Brody and Brady, yeah… Don't ask, it was her stupid ass husbands doing and then their princess Brandy. Yeah, again… The twins are 7 and Brandy is 5. Anyway, my parents are always bugging me about settling down and I'm just waiting to find 'the one' you know? Anyway for Christmas last year, she gave me this tie from the kids, saying women would notice it and ask about it, the kids drew all the pictures. And I have the matching coffee mug, keychain and mouse pad. And it seems to work, you asked." he smiled.

"Well, yeah, but it's my job to ask questions." I smiled.

Right then the phone rang and went spent the next 12 hours in negotiations.

We'd managed so far to get out 4 diabetics, 2 were in pretty bad shape,1 pregnant woman and 2 elderly customers.

From there, the negotiations went on for another 4 hours before SWAT was brought in to try and take these guys out.

One of the pregnant women was very helpful in the layout of the hostages, so we knew they we all away from the windows which would make it harder to shoot the gas in.

One of the guys suggested the air-conditioning vents, for pumping the gas in, so we were going to try that, it was a small building, so it might work and these assholes weren't giving up anytime soon.

They decided to go with a knockout gas, that way they wouldn't know what hit them and hopefully we could catch the bastards.

Finally after about 20 hours and endless coffee, it was over.

The 2 pregnant women and 3 of the diabetics were able to identify the robbers by either voice or face (yeah, dumb asses didn't wear masks), the 2 elderly were too shaken to identify right now and the one diabetic was in ICU, it wasn't looking good for him.

"Special Agent Swan, would you like to grab dinner? I know you're starving, I've heard your stomach growl 10 times in as many minutes." Detective Yorkie asked.

"Sure, I don't feel like cooking, I know that." I smiled.

"Great. Um, do you wanna meet somewhere or?" he shifted nervously.

"Well, I rode with my partner. His turn to do paperwork, he lost the bet, so if you could drive us that would be great. I just need to let him know." I smiled.

He shook his head and pointed to his car.

I told my partner where I was going and he just smiled.

Eric and I went out to dinner for the first of many times that night.

I also had Mike to think about, but I promised myself I wasn't going to get tired down to one person.

So, I'd have to let them each know.

Tomorrow.

I was meeting Eric for lunch and Mike and I were going to some Gala for his boss, tomorrow night, so I would tell them both then, I'd only been seeing them for a week and I'd talked to Rose about it and she told me it was the right thing to do.

At lunch with Eric we went to a nice café and got lunch to go, we were going to the lake to have an impromptu picnic.

We had a great time and near the end, I spilled the beans.

"Bella, to say I'm not disappointed would be a lie, but I can't expect a woman like you to not have men fighting for her attention. It'll just make me step up my game that much more and my sister wanted to invite you over for a BBQ tomorrow if you're off?" he smiled.

"That would be nice Eric. Would you like to pick me up? Do I need to bring anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 11:30 and no, don't worry about a thing, my sister tends to make enough for an army." he smiled.

We enjoyed the rest of our day, Eric was so easy going and fun to be with, the entire day just flowed seamlessly along.

Eric dropped me off and gave me a simple kiss goodbye, telling me he'd see me in the morning.

It was 4pm and the Gala wasn't until 8pm, so I had time to unwind.

I poured myself a glass of wine and called my sister.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Oh, hey Em, is Rose around?" I asked.

"Nope, she's out shopping." I could hear him rolling his eyes.

"Oh, O.k." I sighed.

"Everything O.K. kiddo?" he asked.

"Damn it Emmett! I'm not a fucking kid! And yes, I just wanted to talk to my sister." I snapped my phone shut, chugged the rest of my wine and poured another glass, deciding to go sit in a nice relaxing bubble bath.

I stayed in there until the water cooled and then finished off with a shower, making sure everything was shaved and cleaned for tonight.

Mike was hot and I was not about to deny myself a night with him, if it presented itself.

I got dressed in my purple gown, pulled my hair in a sexy, messy twist with a few curls spilling out, purple and grey shadow and simple silver jewelry, shoes and clutch to complete the look.

I looked at the clock and had 10 minutes to spare.

I made sure my place was neat and clean, smelled good as always and checked my makeup one more time.

Then there was the knock and for some reason I was so nervous.

I don't know why, Mike just had these eyes that pierced into you, they were icy blue and his dirty blond hair wasn't messy like Edward's always was, but it wasn't schoolboy neat either.

I opened the door and there he stood in a black tux with a purple tie, looking hot as fuck.

I just wanted to pull him to my bed, I bit my lip and smiled.

"Wow! You look beyond beautiful tonight Bella. Glad I have you all to myself." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself." I smiled back.

I walked out to find he was driving us tonight.

"I hope you don't mind. I never get to drive her, she's always in the garage and tonight, I just knew you'd look so beautiful in her." he smiled.

"Wow, Mike, my sister would SO be impressed or maybe jealous, yeah, jealous I think." I giggled.

"Why?" Mike asked with a curious look on his face.

"She LOVES cars, any type. She's the family mechanic and to look at her you'd never know." I pulled out my phone and showed him some pictures of Rose.

"WOW, yeah she doesn't look like the mechanic type. I would NOT have learned anything if she'd been in my class and I'm not even into blonds." he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm use to it and so is she. She's always had the guys chasing after her." I shrugged.

He pulled my face to look at his.

"Bella. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I swear. But don't tell my mother. She'll cut my man parts off." he smiled slyly.

I just laughed as he drove off.

We enjoyed light banter back and forth as we drove, he was funny and charming, two very dangerous things.

We arrived at the Gala and he handed over his keys, not even threatening the guy about his car, but glaring when the man was staring at me. WOW!

"What was that look for?" I decided to call him on it.

"I hate when men drool at other men's dates, it's just plain rude." he smiled "and besides, I've got a little jealous streak in me, so I might keep you extra close tonight, because I know there's a lot of single men here." he smirked and pulled me closer.

"Oh, you don't think I can hold my own?" I asked.

"No ma'am, I never said that. I know for a fact from my sister, you know several different ways to kill me and over a dozen torture techniques, which those, I won't be opposed to, as long as you were gentle. So I know you could hold your own." he said.

I smiled wickedly and whispered in his ear "Play your cards right and you just might find out how sweet the torture can be." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

He was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

We had a wonderful night, dinner, drinking, dancing and his boss was wonderful.

We actually sat with him tonight and a few of his friends.

Mike the only one with a date, the rest preferred to 'prowl' they said and eyed me as they said it, which made Mike very caveman.

"You ready to go? We could just drive and talk." he suggested.

"How about we go back to my place for a drink?" I suggested.

"That sounds good." he smiled.

Once we were in the car he started to take off his tie.

"Oh, do you mind?" he asked.

"No, please. Get comfortable." I smiled.

He leaned forward and took off his jacket too and threw them in the non-existent backseat and as we drove, he rolled up his sleeves to his forearms, looking seriously sexy.

We arrived at my place and I asked what he liked and he said a beer was fine, since he was driving.

We sat on my couch and talked for a little while and then I spilled the beans to him about not wanting to be tired down to just one person, yet, because I didn't know how permanent this assignment was.

"Well, I can handle sharing, a little." he reached up and pulled my hair out of the bun and let it fall.

As soon as it was down, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him, kissing me with all his might.

"But, are you going to be able to handle it." he smirked after our kiss.

"Yeah, Uh, I'm not sure how easy it'll be, but I'm going to try." I smiled.

And before I knew it we were in full make out mode on my couch.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever been with or known. I know you talk to my sister, so she's told you I can be an ass, an over protective ass, especially of things that are mine." he pulled my lip into his mouth to claim it. "I will share you if that's what you want, but know I will play harder and dirtier to win you over." he smiled.

The next few months flew by, I had only been able to see Mike and Eric both a handful of times.

I'd seen Eric a few more times, but they were mostly work related and we hadn't taken our relationship into the bedroom, like Mike and I had.

Mike was passionate and willing to forgo his own pleasure until all my needs were met, we would make love for hours before he'd cum, it was the most wonderful experience in the world.

He'd have me orgasm 5 or 6 times in one session, to where I'd have to BEG him to stop because I couldn't handle it anymore and he'd bark out laughing.

Yet, we were taking things slow emotionally, because we both knew that I could be moved in the next six months or so and although we were falling in love, neither of us wanted to admit it, he was just as stubborn as I was and I was becoming very independent and he'd already been that for years.

Eric and I on the other hand were like best friends.

We hung out and kissed, his family was great, but it didn't go any further than that, I think he held back for fear of being hurt and rejected, which I can't blame him.

Then one day things came to a head.

My family came for a visit and I'd invited Pam and her husband and of course Mike, to eat with us, because he was becoming a really important part of my life, even if we didn't want to admit it.

There was a knock on the door and Dad got it since he was grabbing a beer from the fridge.

We were all sitting on the deck laughing and having a good time when Eric comes out, I was sitting on Mike's lap at the time and he was kissing my neck.

"Oh, uh, I didn't realize I was interrupting a family thing or whatever." he spat.

"What is it Eric?" I asked.

"Well, um, there's a situation and our negotiator is out, your Director said we could use you if we could reach you, but Pam didn't answer and I can see why you didn't either." he spat again.

"Look, I'll help, but this is none of your concern," I said through gritted teeth.

Mike stood up and I motioned him to sit down.

"Just eat without me, I'll be back shortly." I sighed.

I left with Eric and gave him the third degree about being jealous of Mike, since he knew up front.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was meeting YOUR family! I haven't got to meet YOUR family!" he stressed.

"You know what! And NOW you're not! Let's get this over with so I can get back to them." I stated.

"Wow, so you're really going to turn it off just like that Swan?" he asked.

"Yes Detective, I am." I said and swiftly exited the car and took up my post, looking at a few of the fellow officers, daring them to say something, knowing I could lay them out in a few seconds flat.

The next few months flew by and Mike and I were 'dating' he was insatiable.

We went to the best clubs, mainly because his boss owned them all and when I was out of town for long periods of time, he'd call and talk to me for hours on end at the end of the night, if I could.

Things were going great, until I got my new assignment.

Granted it wasn't horrible, but it wasn't close either, it was about 35 minutes, give or take depending on where you were going.

I was still going to have to move, because I needed to be within a few minutes of my new Directors office, I was going to miss Pam, she was one of the best secretaries out there and I was really going to miss Mike.

As busy as our schedules were now, that extra 35 minutes would surely be a problem.

I told Mike and he said we'd keep in touch, he really cared for me.

I called my family and told them the news.

Emmett grumbled because he'd have to move me again. I did remind him it wasn't for a guy though. And he was actually happy when Mike offered to help.

Eric came by to apologize my last day in town about being an ass and I accepted his apology and let him know we could still be friends.

I left Tacoma feeling empowered and lighter, I'd had a good time there and for the first time I hadn't fallen back into the Edward trap.

I still talked to him from time to time, but he had a busy schedule as was mine and I was mostly seeing Mike so that kept him away as did my being stern, so overall it was a good two years.

Let's see how my time in Seattle goes.

Something tells me it's going to be a wild ride, if nothing else.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy it…

I know it's long…

Mike and Eric are actually 2 guys I dated at the same time and it's kinda right

The way it happened…

Except Eric was a LITTLE more understanding as a Detective… LOL

And I am in NO WAY a FBI Agent… LOL

WARNING…

Next Chapter might be as long… It's a pretty tough one for me…

SO it might take a little while to get out… Be patient…

Thanks!

READ AND REVIEW!

Bella's Bedroom:

object width="146" height="550"param name="movie" value=".com/challenge_"embed src=".com/challenge_" width="146" height="550" quality="high" bgcolor="ffffff"/embed/object

Bella's Living Room:

object width="146" height="550"param name="movie" value=".com/challenge_"embed src=".com/challenge_" width="146" height="550" quality="high" bgcolor="ffffff"/embed/object

Bella's Deck:

object width="146" height="550"param name="movie" value=".com/challenge_"embed src=".com/challenge_" width="146" height="550" quality="high" bgcolor="ffffff"/embed/object

Bella's Chocolate Dress:

javascript:popUp('.?ProdName=Beaded+Strapless+Dress


	5. Chapter 4

**No More**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

Rose and I looked on line at several places before I found three places I wanted to visit.

Although I'd lived in Seattle before, I wanted to be away from my usual places, I didn't want to run into Jake or Edward, knowing both still lived in the area, I was trying to start fresh and I knew they'd both track me down sooner or later, so I was hoping for later, if I was closer to the Capital and the main building I was looking at was two blocks away, so it'd be perfect.

We arrived in Seattle and headed to Aspira, the main place I wanted to look at, it was a brand new building, 37 stories, close to Capital Hill and downtown, looked like it had an excellent view, I was giddy just thinking about it and I'd be about thirty minutes away from my sister, which made me really happy, they lived in the suburbs and I knew I'd see her a lot!

We walked inside and spoke to the receptionist, telling her we had an appointment.

The manager walked out, probably in his early 50's, an 'Armani' suit Rose whispered to me, so this was defiantly a high class building and judging from the people coming and going, I could see that, I wouldn't be surprised to see Edward walking out the doors of this very building, but I knew he lived closer to the hospital, so I was safe and Jake wouldn't be caught dead in a place this 'uppity' as he would call it.

We went inside his office and talked, I told him what I was looking for, he asked my profession and as always I of course gave the abridged version I had, I was a negotiator for the FBI and right there with his smile, I knew I was in, he slid papers across the desk, they were special papers to take to my captain, I had to have signed for confidentiality, he asked if I had a floor I'd like.

I told him anything 15th and higher was fine with me.

"Well Ms. Swan I have the 15th and 26th, both have two that have never been lived in. The 26th is a one bedroom and the 15th is a two bedroom." he smiled.

"Oh, that's easy, I want the two bedrooms, I saw that pictures online and there's no comparison. I love the windows and kitchen, I have to have a big kitchen, I love to entertain my family and friends and no small kitchen will handle the amount of food I have to have, just for my brother in law." I laughed.

He laughed and Rose slapped my arm.

He took us and showed us the two bedroom and it truly took my breath away.

It was beautiful.

Rose was bouncing, I knew she couldn't wait to decorate.

"Bella, all your old junk is going to the dump! It won't go in here, this is to modern!" she smiled.

I just shook my head, because I knew between her and Alice I wouldn't win.

We finished the paperwork and he told me to bring that one back when I moved in.

He gave me the keys and he told me he looked forward to having me as a tenant.

We drove back to Tacoma to make sure everything was packed up.

They guys had everything done and loaded in the truck.

We went to eat and Rose and Emmett were staying in a hotel for the night.

I was staying with Mike, one last fling, he wasn't able to come to Seattle with us, he had last minute business, so it's just as good, I'd be able to leave him behind, it'd hurt like hell, because I did care for him, he was a great guy and wonderful lover.

I'm sure something could have happened between us, if given the time.

I awoke to the sound of his clock blaring at 5 am.

"Sorry Bells, I've gotta get to work. You can stay and sleep for a while." Mike kissed my head.

"No, I should shower and get ready." I got out of bed.

"Let's shower together then, I've got time." he smiled and carried me to the shower.

An hour later, he was dashing out of the shower and I was laughing.

"Sorry about that. No, trust me! That was the BEST goodbye, I've ever experienced!" he smiled sadly.

"I didn't mean that." he stopped and walked over kissing me softly.

"Yes, you did. We both know, we probably won't see each other, Mike. You've got a demanding job and HELL, mine, I usually can't breathe." I sighed.

"Well, if I'm in Seattle, can I call?" he smiled.

"Yes, please do." I smiled.

"You're the best I've ever had Bella and I wish it would have been longer. I know this could have went somewhere. We're just both at critical times in our career's." he smiled sadly.

"I know. And it's o.k., Now go, before you get in trouble." I smacked his ass.

"I'll leave your key when I go." I smiled sadly.

He nodded and walked out backwards, blowing me a kiss, that I cheesily caught.

I finished getting dressed and called Emmett and Rose to come get me.

We went to breakfast and headed for my new home.

When we arrived Emmett gave me a weak smile.

"What's up Emmett?" I asked and Rose looked nervous.

"What?" I asked both of them.

Then before either of them could say a thing, Edward comes strutting up to the moving van and opening my door.

"Ah, you're in need of my help, yet again." he smiled.

I looked at my sister and brother in law. "I can't believe you two! Why wouldn't you tell me!" I asked

"Because we knew you were already upset after _this _morning." Rose smiled sadly.

"What because of Mike?" I asked.

"Mike? Who the fuck is Mike?" Edward asked with venom.

"Oh, Bella's boyfriend." Emmett shrugged, which I knew he was saying to piss Edward off.

"You had a boyfriend?" he grabbed my arm.

"Um, yeah!" I snapped and pulled out of his grasp.

"Can we get moving now, Please!" I asked.

"This discussion is over." he growled in my ear.

"It's not up for discussion!" I growled back and walked into the office to give the papers to the manager.

We got everything moved, the furniture would be delivered later in the week, as Rose had said, I needed all new furnishings, so all I had was my old futon and a couple of chairs to sit on, the rest of the place was bare, minus my clothes, that Rose was organizing, she was loving the closets and Edward and Emmett were setting up the bookshelves in the second bedroom/office, they were they only thing I kept, they were times oak bookshelves, Emmett grumbles every time he has to move them, because they are heavy as fuck and then all the books that go on them, I'd also won the fight with Rose over the current futon I was sitting on. It was going on the office, since I didn't usually have company, this would be fine and the couch I was ordering was going to be a sofa bed as well, I was currently ordering on line, per Rose.

She had finished as well as Emmett and Edward, so her and Emmett went to get food and bring it back for us, I gave her the stink eye, because she was leaving me with Edward.

"Good, we're alone." he smiled and pushed me on the futon, kissing like a dying man.

"Edward, stop!" I shoved him off.

"Bella. I miss you. Don't you miss me." he asked.

"Yes, no. I don't know." I said and paced.

"How can you not know?" he asked angrily.

"Look, I just ended a relationship. I really cared for him, O.K." I snapped.

"Well, if you cared, you wouldn't have ended it!" he smiled.

"Look Edward, in the job I do, it's not like anything is guaranteed, O.K." I got up and walked to the window.

"I know. I understand and I wouldn't walk away like he did." Edward kissed my neck.

Damn him and know what to say and do, I know Mike didn't walk away, I walked away, because I couldn't handle the long distance thing and knowing Edward was here, was easy, I gave in, turned around and kissed him, we were interrupted by the clearing of throats.

"Would you two like to eat? Food that is?" Emmett laughed.

Rose hit him upside the head.

We sat and ate and they left about and hour later, Edward stayed, until his pager went off at 3 in the morning, he kissed me softly saying he was sorry.

I waved him away, not caring, I was too tired.

I snuggled back on my futon, happy that I was back in Seattle, I loved it here, I couldn't wait to go out and see my old haunts and maybe some old friends.

But for now, I was going back to sleep.

Edward and I dated for the next few months, he had his busy career and I had mine, so it was actually quite perfect.

Then we got into a huge fight out of the blue and I just told him to leave.

He told me I'd regret it, like he always did and stormed out.

I called Alice and Rose to see if they wanted a girls night.

Rose couldn't she was sick, but Alice was more than happy, her and Jasper had been fighting too, so she wanted to go out as well.

She said she'd be by at 8:00pm to pick me up.

I dressed in a blue cut out dress, way sexier than I usually do and a pair of 5 inch wrap stiletto's, I left my hair and minimal make up, I was ready to go when Alice called and said she was out front.

I walked through the lobby and turned heads, smiling the entire time.

I hoped into Alice's new toy a Lexus LFA12, she said Jasper had bought it for her as an early anniversary present, I didn't even WANT to know the cost of it, those two were ridiculous with there spending, but hey, they could afford it! I'm sure after this fight, she'd be sporting a new tennis bracelet too.

We pulled up to the club and she handed the keys to the valet and winked, he drooled, so yeah, that right there told me the car was expensive.

We walked up to the rope and into the club.

Alice was wearing a silver wrap dress with thigh high boots and she had these crystal like things in her spiky hair, it was really awesome looking.

We got a table and ordered drinks and shots to get started with.

"I can't believe you wore that with out being threatened." Alice smiled.

"I'm trying to be a new me." I shrugged.

"Good, stay the hell away from Edward then!" she snapped.

"I know, I'm trying!" I sighed.

We finished our drinks and went to the dance floor.

We danced and Alice was thirsty, so she got drinks, I stayed, and felt arms wrap around me, I continued dancing with this 'man' behind me, never letting on or touching him, but I could 'feel' him and he was quite impressive.

"Wanna go up to the VIP with me and my friends?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl." I pushed him away.

He chuckled. "I didn't say you were. I was going to ask you to get your friend and see if you two wanted to sit with us, nothing more, my name is James." he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I smiled. Alice bounced over to us and we went and sat with James, Laurent and Felix, we ended up having a great night and James left with my number, thanks to Alice.

The next few days went by normal, then I got a phone call from an unknown number, being in my business, of course I had it traced and called it back shortly after.

"Mr. Hunter, so nice of you to call." I smiled knowing I surprised him.

"And whom may I ask is calling?" he was smiling.

"Mr. Hunter, this is Bella, from the club." I said.

"Ah, yes, good afternoon Bella. I was calling to see if you'd like to go to dinner this weekend?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Hunter, I need a more general idea than the 'the weekend', are you speaking of Friday night, Saturday night?" I asked.

"All weekend would be wonderful." he was smiling again.

"Hmm, As wonderful and tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I did promise my family a night. That's why I need a specific time Mr. Hunter." I stated.

"Well then, let's shoot for Friday, I don't think I can wait a moment longer to see you." he said.

"Friday it is, where shall I meet you?" I asked.

"Oh, I was hoping to pick you up." he sounded dejected.

"Not on the first few dates Mr. Hunter. Sorry. A girl can't be to safe." I smiled to myself.

"I understand. I'll call you later in the week with the details then." he smiled.

"Looking forward to it." I said.

The rest of the week went by pretty boring, nothing major to do, one negotiation to do, we had to drive Spokane and stay over night, it was horrible, of course that was the day that James had to call.

"Bella, hey! Just calling to tell you to meet me at Matt's in the Market at 7:00pm, we have reservations for 7:15pm. Does that sound good to you?" he asked with a smile.

"As long as it doesn't come from fast food, it's wonderful! Matt's is one of my favorite places and I don't get there nearly enough." I smiled.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then." he said.

I was happy when we finally got the asshole, of course nothing worked that day, the guy just wanted to die and a sniper ended up taking him out, of course the asshole ended up slipping my shoulder in the process, I was so pissed, I walked up to him and punched him in the face, which earned me a yelling from my captain and two hours in the gym when I got home, I was so pissed, of course by that time, my arm hurt so bad, I didn't realize I had torn the stitches out and had to drive to the ER to have it restitched and who of course was on duty, none other than Edward.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he smiled and kissed my cheek and then saw my shoulder, before I could say anything he was leading me through the hallways.

"Let's go to my office, you don't need to wait in the ER for this. I'll take care of you." he ushered me into his office, locked the door and practically attacked me.

"Edward, shoulder." I pushed him away.

It hurt like hell, even though it was a slight graze, I'd worked it out for two hours and ripped the stitches out.

"Oh, shit sorry. I just always love the way you look after you work out, you're so sexy." he smiled.

I shook my head.

He cleaned it up and removed the old stitches and re-did them.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"A bad shot sniper. But he's got a really bad black eye now." I smiled.

Edward laughed.

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?" he smiled.

"I've got a date tomorrow night." I told him.

"Oh, that's nice, I'm seeing someone as well. Do you remember Irina Denali?" he asked.

I looked at him and glared.

He knew I remembered her.

She tried to break us up once before, so I'm sure she was loving every bit of this.

"Yes, I do. I'm sure she's loving my sloppy seconds." I smiled.

"Thanks for doing this." I got out of the chair and walked to the door, forgetting he'd locked it, he reached it before me.

"Damn it Bella! Why do you always have to be a bitch!" he yelled.

"This is very professional behavior Dr. Cullen." I smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't?" He question.

"Don't push me Edward. I'm capable of about anything, if you push me! Now open the damn door!" I shouted.

He opened it and watched me walk away.

I went home and fell into a deep sleep, with the help of the pain pills my doctor had given me, when I woke up it was Friday afternoon, damn, those were good OR I was just that tired, maybe a combination of both.

I looked at the clock, it was 4pm, so I decided to start looking for something to wear.

I showered and straightened my hair, pulled it into a low ponytail, with a silver clip, not a true ponytail and light make up.

I found my nice black off the shoulder dress, luckily it covered my wounded shoulder, and my Fendi fuck me pumps, as Alice called them, they were all black, but the heel was like an animal print, they were my 'power' shoes, I wore simple silver hoops and carried a simple silver clutch, I was taking a cab, so I didn't have to worry about driving.

I arrived at Matt's and James was outside in a nice silver/grey suit waiting.

"James, hi." I walked up and smiled.

"Wow! Bella, I thought you looked fantastic at the club, but this is even more amazing. My memories from a week ago, do you no justice." James smiled.

"Thank you James." I smiled and willed back the blush.

We went inside and he gave his name.

We were seated and he ordered us wine and we began talking about ourselves.

He was a business consultant and worked for one of the top companies in Seattle, I told him what I did, he was impressed to say the least, he said I didn't fit the part, I was a little offended and he did apologize, he did admit that he had a problem with women in the authorative role.

"Why is that James?" I asked.

"Well, in my family, we were always raised that a women should listen to her husband and do as he says. Now, I'm not talking total submission, but for the most part, the man provides and takes care of his family. If the woman wishes to have something extra outside of the home, that's fine, but it can not interfere with her duties of the home or there are punishments. That's why my father insisted on my going to such a good school and my brother as well, he's a lawyer. We will provide for our spouses, so they don't feel the need to work. Now, if they wish to volunteer at our children's school when the time comes, that is VERY acceptable, but a job is frowned upon, we Hunter's provide very well and give a very generous allowance to our wives." he smiled.

"Wow!" I said.

"Is that something you could handle Bella?" he smiled.

"Oh, me? No! I have no plans for becoming a future, Mrs. No one…" I smiled.

"I've been asked a few times and the answer is always the same, no thank you. I am an independent woman." I smiled.

"Well, I hope we can remain friends at least." he smiled.

"Well of course." I smiled.

"You can never have to many friends." James raised his glass in toast.

James and I continued to talk and be friends, we had occasional lunch dates, and he said he'd seen me T.V., during a negotiation and told his brother he'd been out with me and his brother laughed, saying he'd never go out with a domineering woman.

James corrected him and said we were friends and I'd put him in his place on that issue between us. He said his brother laughed and called him a pussy and they'd fought, giving each other black eyes, that's why he'd cancelled our lunch dates two weeks in a row, so I wouldn't see him. I just shook my head at him and laughed.

I was at home reading when my phone ringing startled me.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella! Hey, James here." he laughed, I could tell he'd been drinking.

"James, what do I owe this pleasure." I smiled.

"Look, you know how we have our weekly lunches?" he asked.

"Yeah, you cancelling again?" I snarked.

"No, no. I've got a new guy that just transferred here from Miami and he's going to be with me and I wanted to make sure that's O.K. and to give you a heads up, he's a hot piece, if you know what I mean. I showed him your picture and he wants to meet you." James laughed, his drunken laugh.

"Fuck, James." I growled into the phone, knowing which picture he had of me, it was the one when we where at a street carnival and I had on jeans, a black tank top and riding boots, because we'd been on James' motorcycle, luckily he'd warned me and my hair was in a braid, so it wasn't wild and if I do say so, I look good in that picture, but he showed it to everyone and they thought he was crazy for not dating me, which he replied with 'I will not date someone who can kick my ass.'

"Nope, you'd kick my ass, no fucking for us!" he laughed again. "So, what do you say?" he asked.

"Fine, what does he look like?" I asked.

"Oh, so superficial." he was smirking, I knew it!

"Damn it James." I snapped.

"Fine, woman, fine!" he laughed again.

My cell phone chimed and I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the text.

A sexy dark skinned man had his glass raised.

I felt my panties dampen.

"Well?" James asked.

"Um, yeah, fine." I said.

"HA! Your panties are wet! How long has it been since you've been fucked Swan?" James was so crude when he was drunk.

"None of your business James!" and I hung up.

I stared at his picture a few more seconds and as I was putting my phone up it beeped,

" _**knew you'd like the man meat, see you for lunch tomorrow! ~J**_

I put my phone back in my purse and went back to reading for the night.

I couldn't help but look at his picture every time I got up to go do something, his eyes drew me in.

The morning flew by.

I chose to wear a pencil skirt, I knew they drove men crazy, a simple blue silk halter top, I had a jacket at the office, but never wore them to lunch, unless it was business or cold, my 5 inch fuck me heels as James loved to call them, I knew they drove him crazy, he sported wood every time I wore them, I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in, I'd have to put it back up at the office, no biggie.

I walked to the little café at the end of the block and James and his friend were sitting on the outside deck.

"Bella." James greeted me as I walked up.

He went to hug me over the railing, but lifted me over instead.

"There, no use in walking all the way around, especially in those, Oh my God, woman!" James sighed and sat down swiftly.

I smiled and blushed.

"Bella, this is Paul, Paul, this is Bella. Man, watch out for her… She's a shark! She'll snap you in a second." James sighed and adjusted himself.

"So, there's _nothing _between you two." Paul asked, I'm guessing to be the millionth time.

"No man, I like my balls in tact! I don't want a woman who will stand up TO ME! I want a woman who will SUBMIT! Bella, will NOT submit to no man!" James laughed.

I laughed and looked at Paul.

"I'm not that bad. I just don't agree with James' old fashioned views. That a woman belongs barefoot and in the kitchen and at home with a kid hanging on her hip and three or four more running around and she's stuck there all day with no chance of escape, while he's free to go and do whatever he wants and doesn't help out." I snapped.

"Whoa, woman! Who'd be making the money and paying the bills?" James laughed.

"Well in today's society, BOTH!" I smiled tightly.

"O.K. you two, lets play nice and enjoy our lunch, I think ya'll have this talk more than once and you both agree to disagree." Paul smiled at me.

"What about you?" I said.

"Well, I'm a little of both." he shrugged.

"I'd like her to stay home until our child started school. That way we wouldn't have to send our child to nasty pre-schools and such, if possible." he smiled.

"That's a compromise. Maybe." I shrugged. "I don't know if I could even handle being out of work that long, but doing part time work. That I could handle, I smiled.

We enjoyed our lunch and as I looked at my watch I realized I was going to be late, I handed my portion of the check to James.

"No, are you crazy." Paul took my money and handed it back.

"I've got it. Can James give me your number though? I'd love to take you out? Just the two of us." he smiled.

"Yeah. That's fine." I started to walk.

"Here, let me help you." he picked me up and slung me over the railing and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Later Bella." he smiled as he sat back down with James.

I walked back to the office, making it with no time to spare.

"Bella, they're looking for you. An emergency with your dad." my secretary said.

I ran into my office and dialed my phone.

"Rose, what's going on?" I breathed heavily.

"I've been trying to reach you!" she shouted.

"I was at lunch, I must have forgot my phone." I was looking frantically for it.

"It doesn't matter, you need to come to Forks, dad's had a heart attack and it doesn't look good." she sobbed.

"O.K. I'm on my way." I hung up, grabbed my jacket and purse.

I ran to the elevator and hit the top floor, I beelined it my directors office and told him what was happening, he gave me the rest of the week off and told me to call if I needed more.

I ran home to change and get a few things, found my phone and get my car.

I drove home, well to the hospital, it took me a little over 5 hours total, yeah I broke records, I had a siren, I used it, it didn't help on the Ferry though, I parked illegally in front of the hospital, I had an FBI sticker, fuck them, I'd abuse it this once to get to my father.

Emmett was outside waiting, since I'd called to let them know I was here.

"Bells, I'm sorry, he doesn't look good. It was a good thing Sue came when she did.

She was bringing over some of his shirts and pants she'd fixed for him." Emmett gave a small smile.

"They're seeing each other?" I asked.

He shook his head and I smiled with him.

We walked inside and Emmett led me to ICU where I saw Rose and Sue beside the bed.

I rushed over to my dad, he looked so pale.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Right now, he's critical, they've got him stabilized but they've got to do surgery, they've got to repair the valves and he'll have to take a short term leave." Sue sighed.

"That's going to drive him crazy." I shook my head.

"Or me." she chuckled a little.

"Thank you for looking after him Sue, while we couldn't." I went around to hug her.

"He asked me to move in with him you know? But he wanted to talk it over with you girls first." she smiled sadly.

"Oh, Sue. Please do. Emmett here will help." Rose said.

"I sure will. I'll get Edward to help too. We'll have you move in no time." he smiled.

I grimaced at Edward's name.

"As long as I'm not around you're golden to do that." I snapped.

"Ugh, is he being an ass again?" Emmett asked.

"Yes and this isn't the place to discuss it." I sighed.

"O.K., sorry. Let's figure out about getting Sue moved in." he smiled.

"I'm not doing anything until Charlie is out of surgery and ready to come home." Sue stated.

"O.K. you let us know. I need food." Emmett said.

Sue stayed with dad while we went to the cafeteria and ate, we brought her back a sandwich and coffee.

"They're taking him for surgery at 5am, so if you want to go to the house and sleep, you can. They're bringing me a cot and I have a change of clothes." Sue pointed to a bag in the corner.

"O.K., we'll see you in the morning. Call if anything changes." I said and we all hugged her goodbye.

I couldn't sleep at all that night.

I was up pacing the kitchen when I noticed it was 3am, I groaned and sat at the table, knowing I'd be dead tired tomorrow.

I laid my head on my arm and the next thing I know I'm being shook awake.

"Bells, go shower so we can get to the hospital." Emmett scowled at me.

"Shit." I mumbled and ran upstairs.

I showered and pulled on jeans, threw my hair in a ponytail, my Converse and a simple t-shirt and my FBI sweatshirt.

I was ready in 10 minutes.

"Damn, you need to teach Rose to get ready. She started an hour ago." Emmett laughed.

"Hey, I've learned I don't need make up and shit, let's go, we can eat at the hospital, they said yesterday, we can order from the family waiting room.

"Oh and Bells, Edward is there. He wanted to be there for you and Charlie! You know they called Carlisle in for the surgery?" he said well.

I just stood there stunned.

If Carlisle was doing it, I felt a million times better.

"O.K., let's go. I feel better now." I smiled lightly.

We arrived at the hospital and Edward was waiting for us. He wrapped me in a hug and we all walked inside.

Sue was in the waiting area as well as Carlisle.

"O.K., he's awake for now. He wants Rose first and then Bella, make it quick, we gotta roll." Carlisle said.

Rose nodded and walked back.

She came back a few minutes later red rimmed and cried into Emmett chest.

I walked back and hugged onto my dad.

"Bells, listen. I want you to find happiness no matter what happens today. You need to find your center. O.K." he smiled.

I nodded and hugged him.

We exchanged I love you's and kisses on the cheeks and I told him I'd be here when he woke up.

I walked out and into the room and over to the window.

I think Edward wanted me to walk to him, but I had to show them all I could be strong.

Carlisle hugged me and said he'd see us in a few hours and to eat.

Surgery seems to take forever, I fell asleep on the couch after breakfast and somewhere after that Carlisle came out and said dad was in ICU and everything looked good.

A week later he was going home with a fully moved in Sue and promises from the Rez boys to help out around the house.

I'd been back to work for two weeks trying to unbury myself from the piles of paperwork that appeared on my desk, when my phone rang.

"Agent Swan speaking." I answered.

"Bella?" the male voice asked timidly.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" I asked with authority.

"This is Paul, Paul Spenser. James' friend." he sounded nervous.

"Oh, shit! Hi!" I laughed.

"Um, yeah, sorry to hear about your dad. Is he better now?" he asked.

"He's a tough crow. He's going to be fine." I smiled.

"Well, I was calling to see if you'd like to go to dinner." he asked.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds great, when?" I asked.

"Well, tonight would be great, if you can manage it. It's Friday, I know it's last minute, but I was suppose to be out of town and that was cancelled, so I decided to call." he said.

"Oh, O.K., where and when?" I asked.

"Well, Can I pick you up from work?" Paul asked.

"If you don't mind seeing me in business mode." I laughed.

"Hey, I am too." he laughed with me.

I gave him the address and he said he'd figured that part out already, I laughed again and told him my floor and office number and let him know I was off at 6pm, which he said was perfect, he got off at 5:30pm.

At ten minutes to six I was brought a huge file I was suppose to have done by lunch tomorrow, so that meant I'd have to work on it now, tonight and all morning, PLUS whatever other shit I was given, I was so not happy, I hated pulling working Saturdays.

I was moving files around when I dropped a stack and bent over to pick them up, I was cursing under my breath when I heard a throat clearing behind me.

I stood up quickly and dropped the file again. "Shit." I said before focusing on the person in front of me.

I heard a deep laugh and looked up.

"Agent Swan, you make suits look sexy as hell!" Paul smiled a dangerous smile.

I know I blushed, but I regained myself and stood tall.

"You don't look too bad yourself Paul." I smiled as I bent down to pick up the offending papers, yet again.

"If you keep that up, we might not make it to dinner, I'm not quite as picky as James." he said.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm not quite that easy." I smiled and walked to my desk.

I straighten my file and put it in my briefcase, with others I'd have to work on tonight.

"You ready?" I asked.

"No more files to drop?" he flirted.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Then let's go." he held out his arm for me.

I dropped my stuff off at my car and walked out onto the busy street.

He'd made reservations at a local hotspot, I didn't ask how he'd gotten them so last minute.

We had a great time talking and getting to know one another.

He was actually from a the Indian Village of La Push, but was younger than me, even though he didn't look it, we actually knew a lot of the same people, but his family had moved when his grandmother had gotten sick in Florida, he moved when he was 10, I really didn't hang out there a lot yet, he was only half Quileute, from his dad, his grandmother and mom were Seminole.

It was quite interesting to find out about each other this way.

We laughed and had a good time, when I looked at my watch I couldn't believe it was almost midnight.

I apologized and told him I had to work in the morning, but he asked if we could have brunch on Sunday.

I quickly agreed.

The next few months flew by, Paul and I saw each other when possible.

His work and mine kept us both quite busy, we'd never declared ourselves exclusive, but I hadn't been seeing anyone else and as far as I knew, he hadn't either.

We finally had the 4th of July weekend and Rose and Emmett were having a huge event, my dad was even feeling up to coming down with Sue, they wanted to meet Paul as well.

We had a huge cookout and everything and it was also the first time that Paul and I slept together, we'd been so busy, that we'd never realized we hadn't.

So after the busy days activities, we bowed out early, he bid my dad a goodbye, Sue actually remembered him and knew his mom and talked to her regularly, so that was awkward, I saw my dad and Emmett exchanging glances and knew that wasn't good, I rolled my eyes at both of them, it'd been a while since I'd been in a relationship and I'd actually taken this one slow.

I felt I was doing something right, Edward was there with some bimbo and didn't bother me, that was a miracle in it's self.

We went back to his place and had a few drinks I'd actually been sick a few weeks before and on antibiotics, so I made sure he had condoms before we went any further.

No babies for me, thank you.

We ended up having a wonderful time, going several rounds, sometimes younger is better I guess.

We ended up not seeing a lot of each other after that because he had to go out of town for business and I was headed out of the country to track down a crazy lunatic in Mexico, I hated Mexico, I got sick every time I went there, Emmett made fun of me, tell me I had a sensitive belly, I just told him his was made of lead, I at least had an awesome team while I was there, and we caught our man, after five weeks of hell!

I was miserable the last two.

When I got home, I had two weeks off, I stayed in bed the first week, vomiting and diarrhea, as usual after a trip South of the Border.

By the second week, I wasn't any better, I called Rose, I was crying, freaking out, I was on the verge of dehydration, I couldn't keep water down.

She came over and made some broth for me and said she'd make a doctor's appointment for me, since I couldn't barely get out of bed.

She also had a cleaning service come in to clean the place, because it apparently reeked of bodily fluids as she put it and she helped me bathe and shave and put me back to bed, I fell into a restless sleep, waking up crying and spent the next two days crying on my sisters shoulder until we arrived at the doctors.

A/N:

I know it's long…

I had to stop it there though…

The next few will be just as long…

Sorry it's taken so long to get it out, but this is a hard one to write for the next few chapters, so bare with me…

Thanks!

READ AND REVIEW!

Steph owns Twilight… but not MY version… :0)~


	6. Chapter5

**No More**

**Chapter 5**

RPOV

We arrived at the doctors and I signed in.

Rose and Emmett were both with me, Emmett needing to carry me.

The nurse took one look at me and said "She needs to go to ER, she dehydrated and her eyes are rolling in the back of her head from exhaustion, I'll call them and tell them you're on the way." she smiled sweetly at us and I thanked her.

"Emmett, you just climb in the back seat and hold her, I'll drive babe." I said, he nodded his approval.

"Why didn't you call Edward when she_** started **_getting sick?" he asked concerned and kinda angry.

"Because she's _**trying **_to be good and _stay away from him_! **It's the new her she claims**." I rolled my eyes and my husband chuckled.

We arrived at the ER and of course on duty and waiting was none other that Edward.

I groaned "She is going to be so pissed Emmett!" I shook my head.

"Babe, he's a doctor and he's the on-call one, not much we can do." he sighed as Edward opened the door and took Bella from him.

"Fuck Rose! How long has she been like this?" he shouted at me.

"Look Edward, DON'T raise your voice to me and it's been three weeks." I snapped.

"Shit!" he mumbled and ran inside with her and us following.

He put her in a room with a door not curtains, so that's a VIP plus!

He shouted orders into the intercom and told us to sit in the chairs so we'd be out of the way.

"Rose, I know she's been with other guys, but do you think she could be pregnant?" Edward asked all serious and doctor like, no anger in his voice.

"Um, I don't know Edward, she was in Mexico and came back feeling sick, so that's what we're thinking it's from, but if you need to do a test to rule it out, do it." I sighed.

"Well, for some of the tests and medicine that she might need I'll have to, since she's unconscious and I know you're her next of kin, I'm going to have you sign all her forms, O.K.?" he smiled.

"Oh, O.K., Does this look serious?" I was nervous now.

"Well, seeing as though she let it go this long, it could be. But I won't know until we run the tests, so I'm hooking up an IV for fluids because she's severely dehydrated and then I'll run a blood test for pregnancy." he ran a hand through his hair and I could see hurt in his eyes if she was, I'm guessing he was seeing something we were not.

Over the next few hours, they poked and prodded my poor sister. Emmett had went to the cafeteria to eat and call mom and dad, while he was gone, Edward came in with a sad look on his face.

"Rose, Bella is pregnant. I'm guessing about six weeks, around July 4th. I only hope everything will be O.K., because she's been so sick and that is most likely the cause. I'm guessing she must have had her period or was to busy to notice she didn't, if she was on a case in Mexico. SHIT! She was on a case and could have been severely hurt and lost the baby!" Edward realized he'd spoken out load and apologized to me.

"Look Edward, I know it can't be easy for you, you two have been together for so long and now she's pregnant with someone else's child. I know that must hurt." I sighed.

"Look, I'm fine. It's her life, she'll have to decide what to do, once we know everything is o.k." he stormed out of the room as Emmett walked back in.

"What's got his panties in a knot?" he asked.

"Um, Bella, is pregnant." I whispered, knowing he was going to be pissed.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Shhh! You'll get kicked out you ass and not to mention startled Bella!" I whispered.

She'd been in a fitful state since we brought her here.

Once they had her stable, Edward wanted her in a room, so they moved her to the maternity floor for the doctors to have a look and I wanted my doctor there as well, she had done a wonderful job when I'd delivered Emily and I still went to her, so I let Edward know and she was actually on rounds tonight.

Bella was coming around finally, it was about 7:30pm and we were still waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" I asked and of course they'd left it up to me to tell her she was pregnant.

"Still shitty. Why am I in the hospital Ro?" she asked weakly.

"Um, Emmett, can you give us a few minutes, please?" I smiled at my husband, he shook his head and walked out the door quietly, glancing at Bells and smiling sadly at her.

"O.K. Rose, cut the shit. What the fuck is going on?" Bella demanded and tried to push herself up in bed.

"Here, let me help you." I said, trying to delay this information.

"ROSE!" she shouted.

"O.K.! Damn it Bella.! We brought you in because you'd basically passed out and were unresponsive, Edward checked you out, yes, Edward, so don't interrupt me, he was the doctor on call, he asked some questions, I'd told him about you being in Mexico and such and he asked if there was any chance of you being pregnant. I said, I didn't think so, but I wasn't sure, so, in order to run the tests that they had to run, they had to run a blood pregnancy test. Bella, you're six weeks pregnant." I took a deep breath and looked at her.

BPOV

I was six weeks pregnant, I couldn't be pregnant, I always used protection and I was on the pill.

There was no fucking way.

I wanted another test.

This was a fucking Edward trick!

I wanted a real fucking doctor!

"Rose, this is an Edward trick! I want a REAL fucking doctor to give me a test, get one in here NOW!" I didn't mean to yell at my sister, but I was seriously freaking out right now and I know she would understand.

"Hey, Bells. Do you need anything?" Emmett came back in.

"I need you to keep your crazy fucking cousin away from me!" I said.

"Ha! No can do… He's your doctor, babe. He admitted you, he's here for you until you're discharged." he smiled.

"So help me God Emmett, if you ever want to have sex with my sister again, you'll wipe that smirk off your face! That fucking asshole is trying to tell everyone I'm fucking pregnant! What kind of asshole does that!" I screamed.

"A truthful one." his smooth velvety voice sounded behind Emmett.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" I asked with venom.

"Coming to check on the most beautiful and mean patient in the hospital." he smiled.

"I don't want you to be my doctor anymore!" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Bella, I just checked with the nurses station and …" Rose walked in and stopped when she saw Edward taking my vitals.

"I thought nurses did this?" I snapped.

"Usually, but I have favorite patients I like to check on personally. It keeps me connected." he smiled.

"Rose what did you find out?" I sighed.

"Um, he didn't run the test, just ordered." she sighed.

"Fuck" I put my head down and started to cry.

"Can you two give us a moment?" Edward asked.

I looked at Rose and nodded it was O.K.

Edward lifted my chin.

"Bella, look. I know this is a shock, surprise and scary all rolled into one and you'll probably be with the dad now, but I'm here for you. You know I've always loved you, just know you don't have to be scared. I want you to be happy and healthy. O.K.?" he smiled and kissed my tears away.

"Edward. I doubt I'll be with the dad. I don't think he's father material, but I don't think I'll be with anyone right away. But I'd like to try and be friends? If we can. We haven't really tried to be that. I'd like to have a doctor close by, it'd be nice." I smiled.

"Consider it done." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Now, you're going to have to be in here for at least a week, we have to get you dehydrated and check to make sure that baby is good and safe. We have the top doctors coming to look in on you. Since you've been sick for so long, we have to make sure. Alright?" he said caressing my hair.

"Alright. Thanks Edward. I appreciate everything you're doing for me." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled and walked out.

Rose and Emmett walked in and looked at me, I just shook my head and had tears coming down my face.

"Rose, I need ya'll to go to my place and get some things, please. I can't stay in these gowns, yuck! And I need to call work and Paul." I sighed.

"Paul" Rose sighed and Emmett glared.

"I knew there was something about him I didn't like." he growled.

"Be nice Emmett." Rose snapped.

"Yes Rosie." he smiled.

"Do you want us to call mom and dad?" Rose said.

"NO! God no! They'll freak out and be here in a heartbeat! There's no reason for it. Not yet." I shook my head.

"O.K., but you ARE going to tell them, right?" Rose said.

"Of course! But not on the phone, I'm not stupid! Dad would kill me! I remember what he wanted to do to Emmett when ya'll called, I'll go visit when I get released from here." I smiled.

"You're not driving by yourself! Maybe they can come here for a cookout or something." Emmett suggested.

"We'll see, we've got a week to figure it out, just go get me some normal sleep clothes, PLEASE!" I begged.

Rose grabbed Emmett and left, I drifted off for a little nap.

I awoke to Rose gently shaking me and saying Edward was going to unhook me so she could help me shower and change, I gave a weak smile and he carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the seat in the shower "You're to sit there! Rose can wash and dry you from there and help you dress when your done, I'll come get you and carry you back to bed, I need to run some more tests and I want you to try and eat a little solid foods." he smiled.

I saluted him and Rose shut the door.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Coming to grips with everything." I sighed.

"Well, on your answering machine, there was a message from Paul, he's back and would like to see you, if that helps." she smirked.

I smacked her arm and she faked whined.

"Yeah, when ya'll leave tonight, I'll call him and ask him to come see me, I'll tell him while I'm here, at least I'll be safe, if he becomes and ass, right?" I smiled weakly.

"True." she smiled back.

We finished up and Edward came back, telling them to go eat, so he could run the tests.

The were pretty painless, then he made me eat some crackers and broth and drink some Gatorade.

I was fine until the Gatorade, then everything came back up.

"That's not good Bell's, you need to keep the Gatorade down. It's got the electrolytes in it, to build you back up." he sighed and pinched his nose.

"Look Edward! It's not like I'm trying to throw it up O.K.! I'm fucking starving! I want to eat! I want to drink! But I can't help it! So don't yell at me!" and I started sobbing.

"Shhh, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you and your baby. You've got to keep stuff down. Maybe if we do the broth and crackers and then in an hour or so try the drink or little sips through out the day of the drink, we'll work it out. Promise." he smiled.

"O.K. Look, I'm tired, I just need to rest and make some calls, can you tell Rose and Emmett to just come back tomorrow." I asked.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be back around midnight though, I have to check vitals again and we'll try the drink again. O.K.?" he smiled.

I nodded as he closed the door.

I picked up the phone and called my boss first and filled him in on what was going on.

He said my sister had called him and told him I was in the hospital, but that was it, he congratulated me and said he'd have me on a less dangerous task for a while, I hated the idea, but of course understood.

I would still be able to talk to the people, but I wouldn't be able to go face to face if needed or overseas.

At least it wasn't strict desk duty yet!

My next phone call was Paul.

"Hey, Bella. I've been trying to reach you, where have you been?" he asked.

"Sorry. I'm in the hospital, I'll be here for the rest of the week, dehydration." I sighed.

"Would you like some company? Me and James are down the street actually." he laughed.

"I'd like to see you, if that's o.k., but if James don't mind, I'd like to take a rain check?" I asked as a question.

I heard him talking to James and it sounded like he didn't mind.

"Sure, give me a few to square up and I'll be there." he said.

"Alright, see you in a few, I'm in room 710, it was the only private one they had." I giggled.

"Alright." he said.

I didn't want him thinking anything when he got up here and he saw it was the maternity ward, before I told him.

About 45 minutes later he walked in with a big vase of wild flowers and sat them on my table and kissed me, sitting on my bed.

"Wow, you do look pretty rough, you sure you're going to be O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Bella?" he looked puzzled.

"Paul, look. I got really sick in Mexico, I thought I was near death when I came home. My sister came over and took care of me, finally after six weeks and me passing out, she took me to the ER, they ran a ton of tests and one of the tests was a pregnancy test…" he started yelling before I could finish.

"No fucking way Bella. I always wore a fucking condom and you were on the pill! It's not my fucking kid! Who else have you fucked?" he yelled.

"Look Paul! It happened on July 4th! Remember I was sick? I had been on antibiotics? Maybe it was a defective condom, I don't know? But yeah, it's yours! I haven't slept with anyone else, I promise!" I was sobbing now.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me, but I'm not ready to settle down and be a father/dad/husband! I have my whole fucking life ahead of me! I'm not throwing it away for some kid or you! Do what you have to, but don't expect me to have anything to do with you or it!" he said as he stormed out of my room, throwing the flowers against the wall shattering everywhere.

I was full on sobbing, crying, hysterical now, my machines were beeping and Edward came running in.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked.

I couldn't even talk, I started throwing up, I was so hysterical.

He pushed the call button for the nurse to come in.

"Take her to the shower, rinse her off, she has more clothes in the top drawer, make sure she's calm, please, I don't want to have to sedate her, but I will, if she doesn't calm down." he said.

I heard him on the phone, I'm guessing with Rose and Emmett, it was hushed tones and a lot of 'I don't knows' and 'who the fuck did this to her' and 'Calm him down'.

The nurse brought me out and sat me in the chair of the room while she changed my sheets, Edward knelt between my legs and talked to me to try and calm me down.

"Bella, who did this to you?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

"Bella, I can't help, if you don't tell me." he begged.

Again, I just shook my head.

He sighed and pinched his nose "When you're ready to talk will you let me know?" he asked again.

I just looked straight ahead, he sighed and put me to bed.

I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I was released from the hospital a little over a week later.

Rose and Emmett wanted me to stay with them, but I assured them I was more than capable of taking care of myself and Edward said he'd be making weekly visits to check on me as well.

I was now holding down most foods, as long as they weren't too greasy and forget about the Gatorade, the smell, taste anything made me want to vomit, so I drank a ton of orange juice and grape juice and took a lot of vitamins.

And I was always hungry now, Rose had thankfully stocked my house while I was in the hospital, obviously her and Edward had talked and I had everything I needed, even frozen o.j. and grape pops.

I got home the first day and just sat on my couch and cried, that's all I seemed to do.

I talked to my marshmallow, and cried.

When my tummy growled, I made some soup and sandwich and a huge glass of juice and turned on the T.V., there I stayed for the rest of the night, ignoring the phone calls, and the outside world, around 9p.m., my front door flies open and I jump off the couch, screaming, yeah, me a F.B.I. agent jumping and screaming!

"What the fuck?" I look to see Rose standing there with Alice beside her both with hands on their hips and VERY pissed off expressions on their faces.

"We've been so FUCKING worried about you!" they yelled in unison.

"Look, I just wanted some privacy! I turned off my damn phones!" I got off the couch and shouted, pacing.

"You can't HAVE privacy anymore!" Alice shouted. "And how fucking dare you not call your best friend and tell her your pregnant!" she pouted. "I had to hear it from FUCKING Edward, while he drank with Jasper tonight!" she shouted again.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I was a wreck." I looked at her apologetically.

"That still doesn't explain why you disregarded everyone Bella! We've been worried sick about you!" Rose snapped.

"Sorry! I just needed time to think, be by myself, you know. I've got lots to think about." I sighed.

"Bells, we're here for you. This baby, is going to be so spoiled between all the aunts and uncles and grandparents it has, not to mention YOU, that it's not going to know what to do! And Emily, wow! She'll have the best cousin ever! Whenever she's home that is… you know how teenagers are." Rose laughed.

"I know Rose. But I've got my career and everything too. How am I going to do that as well?" I asked.

"Bella. When you have to go away, you've got mom and dad, they'd be MORE than happy, you know that! So stop! You'll be fine! NOW, we've got to talk showers, baby room ideas, names, etc…" Alice smiled.

"Not now ladies, I need rest. We'll make a date soon! After I find out the sex of the baby, promise! And I promise I won't turn off my phone anymore! Or if I do, I'll text you first to let you know, O.K.?" I smiled.

They nodded and gave in.

I went to bed that night and had horrible nightmares of Paul trying to take the baby from me after I had him, it was a boy and he wanted him now.

I woke up several times, every time, the same dream, my throat was raw, so I must have been screaming. Thank God for thick walls.

The next few weeks got better.

I had lunch with James one day and he said Paul told him about what happened.

He said he'd still be my friend, he though it was shitty what Paul was doing, he couldn't see a man walking out on a woman, no matter if she's strong headed or not, he was trying to make me laugh of course.

I told him I was over it, I didn't need Paul, which was true, I made enough money to support my child and myself and I had a strong support system, when I'd told my parents, my dad wanted to kill him of course for treating me that way and Sue wanted to call his mom, but I told her I'd take care of that after the baby was born, if he hadn't said anything, by sending her a letter with the babies picture, so she'd have the choice of knowing her grandchild or not, Sue thought that was very brave, considering how short a temper Paul seemed to have had, but she forgot that I knew how to take care of myself and then nodded in agreement.

I was now five months and looking very pregnant, I was going for my sonogram to find out the sex of the baby today.

Rose and Alice were coming with me, we were all super excited and were going shopping after.

I was full of water and about to pee my pants, so thankfully we were called right back and there was Edward in the room as well.

"Bells, do you mind if I stay as well?" he asked.

I looked at Rose and Alice and they shrugged.

"O.K., the more the merrier." I smiled. I'd been on a happy kick for the past three weeks, I laughed at everything, it was better than the crying I was doing before that.

Edward helped me up on the table, I pulled up my sweater, it was December after all, rolled down my pants, the tech put the towels around my clothes and spread the cold jelly on and then proceeded with the exam, I'd heard the heartbeat all the time, Edward had even bought me an at home machine so I could listen to it all the time, which I did, but to hear it and see it, was surreal, we were all crying.

Edward was out of his chair and over to the machine, pointing out everything, the tech was scowling at him.

"Oh, Sorry, Samantha." he smiled and stepped aside, grabbing my hand and stroking my hair.

"Bella, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I would." I smiled.

And Alice and Rose squealed, Edward squeezed my hand.

"Bella, see this right here?" She pointed to a very large grey spot.

I shook my head yes.

"That is your sons penis." she laughed.

"Penis! OMG! Bells, Your son is hung like a donkey!" Alice squealed.

Rose slapped her upside the head and I was crying.

Edward was hugging me and I muttered "Michael Paul Swan"

"What Bella?" Rose asked.

"Michael Paul Swan." I stated.

"I like it." Edward said.

"Michael was our grandfathers name." Rose smiled. "And your giving him his father's name too." she smiled.

"Yeah, he deserves to have a little piece of him, even if he doesn't want anything to do with him." I smiled.

Edward cleaned me up and led me to the bathroom, knowing I was about to burst.

"What do you ladies have planned now?" he asked.

"Lunch and shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

"Good, lunch is on me and then I'll leave you ladies to shop until you drop, well not Bella, she'll need to take it easy. If you go to a mall, get her a wheelchair." he said.

"I do not need a wheelchair." I sighed as I came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you weren't suppose to hear that." he chuckled.

The next few months were spent with Rose and Alice constantly fixing up the baby room and Edward stopping by to check on me.

At 8 months, Edward said I needed to stop working, because my stress level was to high, so I took vacation I'd been saving up and I'd get maternity leave as well.

Plus, I had enough in savings to get by and not have to struggle.

Rose interviewed nannies for me and found a wonderful one, she'd start when Michael was 2 months old, part-time and then when he was 3 months, I'd start back to work and she'd be there.

I was out shopping one day and ran in to none other than Paul and James.

"Bella, you look wonderful." James smiled and kissed my cheek, I hadn't seen him in about 2 months and of course I hadn't seen Paul since the day I told him.

"Thanks James, even though I feel like a whale." I smiled and avoided eye contact with Paul.

"Well, I think you're lovely. Please call when you have your baby, I'd love to see…? Um, is it a boy or a girl?" James chuckled.

"Oh, it's a boy." I smiled.

"Great! Any names?" he asked.

"Yes, Michael Paul Swan." I smiled.

He slapped Paul on the back.

"Did you hear that man. You've got a son and he's got your name as his middle name! That's awesome." James laughed.

"Yeah, just great, not!" he spat and walked away, glaring at me over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Bells. He's still being an ass, but I keep trying. You never know. Did I tell you I met a wonderful woman?" James smiled.

"No, but we must do lunch and you tell me ALL about her." I said.

"It's a deal. I'll call you and we'll get together." he hugged me before he chased after Paul.

I sat on a nearby bench, trying to calm myself, I was shaking like a leaf.

It took a few minutes, but I finally calmed down and finished my shopping and headed home.

When I arrived, Edward was at my door.

"Bells, where've you been? I've been here for an hour and tried calling you and no answer. I was getting ready to go searching for you!" he growled.

"Look Edward, thanks for everything, but I just had a shitty day and want to be alone, as for my phone, I guess I left it home, I didn't realize until I was out." I snapped.

"BELLA! What if you'd have went into labor? How would someone be able to get to you?" he growled again.

"Look Edward, I'm fine! I just want to go in and lay down, I saw Paul today and it really stressed me out." I sighed.

He took me in his arms and hugged me.

"Come on, I'll order pizza and give you a foot massage… You'll feel better soon." he smiled and I nodded.

We ate pizza and watched Knocked Up and laughed, until they got in the fight and I started crying, Edward held me and stroked my hair, until I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning in my bed and to the smell of bacon and eggs, thank God I was over my sickness and could eat eggs again.

I walked downstairs to see Edward, Rose and Emmett sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking, which all stopped when they heard me.

"Morning sis!" Rose walked up and hugged me.

"Morning, what's up?" I took the juice Edward had sitting on the table for me.

"We were just talking about you being alone, especially since it's so close for your due date. Sue wants to come and stay with you until you have the baby and Charlie will be here as soon as you go into labor and they'll stay for the first 2 weeks." Edward smiled.

"What? Now I'm an invalid?" I shoved away from the table and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door.

I leaned against the wall and cried.

"Bells, come on. We're just worried about you." Edward sighed as he opened the door.

"That's fine, but do ALL decisions involving me get made without me?" I snapped.

"No! But we're ALL worried about you." he smiled.

"Fine. Mom and Phil want to come too. So I'll tell them to hold off, I can't have ALL of them here at once, I'll go crazy." I laughed.

We walked back out and worked out a plan.

Rose called mom and Phil and it was actually just going to be mom, Phil would actually be in training, since he was the coach, he had to be there.

I was kind of happy with that, because Phil wasn't good around kids.

Sue and dad arrived Saturday and spent the weekend together, dad left Sunday afternoon, Rose and Emmett came over for dinner and made sure I had everything and Sue knew where everything was incase I went into labor.

The first week was great, we shopped and lunched and had a great time.

But that Sunday, I started feeling sick, so she called Edward to come check on me.

He said that I'd started to dilate and that it could be anytime, so he was going to stay the nights with us as well.

By Wednesday I was miserable.

I wanted to go out to eat, because I was tired of being cooped up.

Sue and Edward got me dressed, called Emmett and Rose and we all went to dinner.

I was grumpy and mean, Edward kept rubbing my shoulders telling me it was going to be fine.

We finished dinner and went home.

I woke up at 2am screaming from the pain.

Edward ran in and was surprised to see my water had broke.

He pulled out a clean nightgown and helped me wipe up the best we could, he put my slippers on and wrapped my robe around me, all the while, Sue is calling Rose and dad.

We rushed to the hospital and they were waiting there for me, since Edward had called on the way.

After a horribly long labor of 15 hours, I finally got to meet my baby boy.

At 5pm, April 4th I had Michael Paul Swan.

He was 9lbs.8oz. And 24 inches long, he had a streak of jet black hair down the center, just like a Mohawk, creamy skin, half Paul, half me and his eyes were black, he was screaming, he had great lungs.

My dad had made it there and was the first to hold him, he was all smiles.

They cleaned us up and took me back to my room, while they did all the baby stuff.

I was exhausted, but held on until they brought me some food and I got to hold Michael for a few, before I dozed off.

A/N:

So, I hope you enjoy this…

Sorry it took so long, I've been really sick and haven't been able to concentrate enough to write…

The next chapter will be a little in the future…

Hopefully it won't take so long to get that one up, but I might be having surgery, so no promises…

Read & Review!

ENJOY!

Love you all!

Stephanie owns ALL Twilight, but I own Michael Paul Swan!


	7. Chapter 6

**No More**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

It's been three months since I had Michael and things are going great.

The nanny has started and Michael has taken to her, which I was glad of, he was kind of picky, it seamed, he loved Emmett and Rose. Jasper always seemed to get him to sleep, no matter the fit, oh yeah, he's got a temper, nice! Alice and Edward, he's iffy on. I think because Alice is so high strung and always bouncing and with Edward, he's just usually fussy, unless he's just ate.

I was going to start working today, but from my home office, I'm going to work from home mostly in being a Profiler/Negotiator, so a few cases a month and I'll be fine.

I went to sign in and check my e-mails and go through a few cases that had been sent to me.

The day flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I told Mary my nanny I was going out for lunch and I'd be back in about an hour, to call if she needed anything, she nodded and kept playing with Michael.

I walked to the corner deli, it was a hot summer day, and I had on a simple summer dress and sandals, with my hair in a ponytail.

I sat at one of the outside tables and ordered, sipping on my ice tea and I pulled out my book from my bag and started reading, next thing I know I hear a chair being pulled out, I look up and see James.

"Hey Bella, how is the mommy business?" he asked.

"Going great. Michael is getting big and he's still got his crazy Mohawk going on." I giggled and pulled out my phone to show him pictures.

"Wow! He's adorable. Has Paul seen him?" he asked.

"No. He hasn't even acknowledged me since I last saw you guys, I sent him a picture through text and I know he got it, but he didn't say anything." I shrugged. "It's fine though, Michael doesn't need negativity around him." I smiled.

"Good, glad you have a positive attitude and a good support system." he smiled.

"So, how are you and your girlfriend?" I asked, he smiled wickedly.

"Great! I actually asked her to marry me a week ago. It's going to be this Christmas." he smiled.

"Congratulations!" I stood up and hugged him.

"Well, I've got to run, having lunch with your NOT favorite person, but we'll sit inside." he smiled sadly at me and hugged me goodbye.

I finished my lunch and paid, walking out the side entrance, so I wouldn't have to see Paul.

I walked into a couple of shops and looked around for a little while, before I decided I better go home.

When I got back Michael was fussy and Mary was walking him in circles.

"Oh, Bella, he just started and his tummy is so hard, it might be gas, but he won't burp." she said with a frown.

I took him and held him to see if that helped, but he continued to cry.

"Mary, hold him for just a few minutes, please. I'm calling Edward and then you can go for the day." I smiled and handed him back.

"Dr. Cullen" he answered after the third ring.

"Edward. Michael is screaming his head off and his tummy is so hard, but he won't burp." I explained.

"O.K., look, I'm coming now, so it'll be about 15 minutes, will you be O.K. until then?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I sighed and hung up.

Mary handed him back and left, I continued to walk him around, trying to get him to burp, I even laid him on the couch and pumped his legs like he was riding a bike, to see if that would help, but no luck, finally Edward was there and asked about his diapers and stuff, I called Mary and let them talk, he had a scowl on his face when he hung up.

"Mary said he hasn't pooped today, so maybe he's constipated. Have you switched anything?" he asked.

"Um, he's just been eating more. Oh, I've started putting a little cereal in his milk, to make it thicker, hoping he'll eat less." I sighed. "I started it yesterday." I shrugged.

"O.K., that helps. We'll give him some prune juice mixed with water of course and place a warm washcloth on his belly." he smiled and said he'd go to the store and get the juice.

I kept the washcloth on his belly and continued rubbing his belly and pumping his legs.

We took turns doing this all night and finally after about two hours we had a fart and little poop. I was so excited I kissed Edward and immediately pulled away.

"Sorry. I'm just happy it's working." I smiled.

"Me too. And listen, he's just whimpering a little now." he smiled.

I got Michael to sleep and offered to cook dinner for Edward; we watched a movie and ate chicken parmesan.

He left a little after 9 and I thanked him again.

Life carried on as normal for the next year, working and spending time with my family and friends, I didn't date, mainly because I was really busy, even with only taking a maximum of four cases a month, with all the research I had to do and plus take care of Michael, even though Mary was a great help, I still had to do most, I just felt better doing so.

Michael was walking now and babbling, he had two teeth and was proud to show them to everyone and he loved to try and bite Alice and Edward, which was super funny.

I was sitting at home, it was late May, Michael was in bed and my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Is it you?" A familiar voice asked.

"May I ask who's speaking?" I said frustrated.

"Hey, it's me Mike! I'm in Seattle and wanted to see you." he chuckled.

A/N: Yeah, I know I suck for leaving it there and making it so short…

Sorry… But I needed to update and get to this point.

A whole new game starts now!

Mike doesn't know about Bella having a baby, so will he still feel the same?

Read on to find out, next time!

Thanks for reading!

READ & REVIEW!

Thanks Stephanie for letting us use Twilight and have some fun!


	8. Chapter 7

**No More**

Chapter 7

Mike and I talked for a few minutes and agreed to meet up for lunch the next morning.

I let Mary know I was going out for a while and if she needed anything, to just call.

Mike was waiting at the restaurant for me and stood to greet me.

"Wow! You look fantastic, Bells." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Mike, looking good yourself." I hugged him back before sitting down.

We talked all through lunch about everything that was going on and Mike informed me he was here checking out houses, for him and his girlfriend. To say I was a little hurt and surprised, would be an understatement.

"That's great Mike, I'm glad you found someone who can make you happy and feel complete." I smiled.

"She's great! I've told her all about you and how you changed me and I didn't think I'd find another you, but damn! She is pretty close." He smiled brightly. "So what about you? How's work?" he asked.

"Oh, well I mostly work from home now." I smiled.

"What? Why?" he asked, fully concerned.

"Well, my life changed a lot after you left too." I sighed. "I met a guy, THOUGHT he was great, then I got sick after a case in Mexico, I had to be admitted to the hospital for severe dehydration and I found out that I was pregnant, that's why I'd been sick." I smiled.

"W-What?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I have a son. Michael Paul Swan." I smiled.

"Michael?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Oh. Yeah. It was our grandfather's name. And Paul is his dad's name." I shrugged.

"You gave him his dads name, yet I'm guessing the dad isn't involved, with the way you said 'THOUGHT'." He smiled.

"Yeah, he deserved a little of his dad, even if he didn't want him." I shrugged.

"WOW! So you're doing this all on your own? Isn't it hard?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. But, I've got a great support system and believe it or not, Edward has been helpful." I shrugged.

"What? Really?" he laughed.

"Yeah, Mike always tries to bite him and hit him, and he's finally stopped crying, I guess because he's around all the time." I smiled at the thought.

"Hmmm. I think you might still be carrying a torch for the doctor." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We've known each other forever Mike. It's friendly." I assured him. He looked at me with doubt but let it go.

After talking about his girlfriend some more and when they'd be here, he left with a promise to see me soon.

I got home that night and thought about what feelings I did have for Edward.

I felt myself smiling at that thought, as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

AN:

Sorry… I'm back from HIATUS and writing this again…

READING OVER IT… I think it'll have a few more chapters…

Thanks for sticking with me and I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**No More**

Chapter 8

Several weeks have passed since I saw Mike and started thinking about my feelings for Edward again.

I'd kept my distance from him, because I didn't want him to see me stressing over this. I've called Rose and asked for a dinner out tonight and she agreed, Emmett was coming over to watch Mike and he asked if Edward could come too. I agreed, but only because I did miss him.

They all arrived together and Edward took me in from head to toe, I was wearing skinny jeans and a deep purple halter, heels and my hair down in waves with light makeup. "Wow! You look great Bella." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." I smiled back. "Emmett, Mike is napping he should be awake soon." I smiled and thanked him.

During dinner Rose and I talked, because she forced all of it out of me.

"All right, spill! I saw the way you two were eye fucking each other." She laughed.

"It's not like that Rose. I actually haven't seen him in a few weeks. I've been avoiding him." I shrugged.

"Yeah, we know." She rolled her eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?" I laughed.

"He's at our house constantly. He is pining over you and trying to figure out the right way to ask you out again. I hate to say this, but he sounds like he's grown up. Like maybe he really does want to be with you. Emmett said he's talked about getting married and how he wants kids and would love to think of Mike as his son." Rose sighed.

"Wow! I'm pretty speechless." I sighed.

"Do you feel the same?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, well I want to take things a little slower, you know something always happens." I shook my head.

"If you're going to do it, you need to talk to him about now, y'all have wasted too much time." She sighed.

"I know. But I've got to do what's right for Michael now, not just me." I stated.

"I agree, so you'll talk and work everything out. Now, let's go dancing!" she laughed as we left the restaraunt to go dancing.

We arrived at the club and Rose immediately bought us shots.

That was the beginning of the end. We danced and drank and laughed and let loose, something I wasn't prone to do, so I was way drunk than Rose.

Next thing I know I'm being carried over someone's shoulders and Rose is walking behind us laughing her ass off.

I'm thrown into the car and I'm so dizzy, I think I might puke.

I heard yelling and laughing and cursing and laughing and it's making my head spin.

"STOP!" I think I said it out loud and it goes eerily quiet, then the laughing starts again and the car is going faster.

Suddenly the door is opened and I'm being carried again and Rose is still laughing. I think I shoot her a bird or attempt to.

Soon I'm on a soft cloud and I feel my pants and top coming off and the covers being slipped over me. Muffled voices and laughing in the living room. I snuggle down into my sheets and fall into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke to giggling and airplane noises coming from my living room. I crawl out of bed, only to notice I'm in my bra and panties.

I go to the bathroom, take care of business and throw on my robe. Walking towards the living room, I hear a man's laugh too.

I stop in the door way to see Michael and Edward playing, it warms my heart and I know right then and there, we'll be talking today and coming to a conclusion before he leaves.

AN:

Hope you're enjoying it.

There are only a few chapters left…

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**No More**

Chapter 9

Watching Edward play with Michael sent a flood of emotions through me. I stood there watching them, until Edward caught me staring and started talking to Michael. "Oh, look at that, your sexy mommy is awake, yes she is. Let's give mommy a kiss. Oh, such a big boy!" he lifted Michael up to kiss me and then Edward leaned in, looking for an OK in my eyes, which I readily nodded a yes to. He leaned down and gave me the most passionate kiss I'd ever received from any man, until Mike started babbling. We broke apart and stared at each other. "Bella, I can't, I can't stay away any longer. Please don't push me away." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I won't. I can't. I miss you. I want to be with you, I want you with us." I smiled. "Really? With Mike and you?" he smiled and I nodded. "You don't know how happy that makes me." He kissed me again and then told me had to go, his shift started in two hours and he had to go home and get ready. I thanked him for staying and taking care of Mike. "I'll call you when I get home in the morning." He smiled and kissed my forehead and gave a loud smacking kiss to Mike on his cheek, followed by a raspberry on the belly, causing squeals of delight.

I called Rose and told her the good news, she was all excited and said Emmett would be happy too. I could only hope. Rose and I talked about what was to come. I assured her we hadn't even begun to take the next step, but she was unbelieving, thinking things were going to move quite fast, knowing Edward wouldn't want to wait a moment longer.

The day seemed to pass by slowly. I did paper work, took Michael for a walk, went grocery shopping and then came home and cleaned house, before I knew it, it was time for Mike to go to bed. I tucked him in and went to draw myself a bath. While relaxing and having a glass of wine, my phone rang, smiling as I picked it up, seeing it was Edward. "Hey, sorry it's so late. We got slammed and I couldn't get away." He sighed. "No worries. We kept busy. I know your job can be rough at times, just like mine." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "I just had to hear your voice. I'm on a break." I could tell he was smiling. "I'm relaxing in a bubble bath with a glass of wine." I smiled to myself. "Don't be a tease." He laughed. "Oh, no teasing." I made splashing noises for him and he laughed loudly. "It feels so good to be like this with you and not guarded. I hope it gets easier and easier." He sighed. "Me too." I said. "Well, I've got to go if I want to eat. I'll talk to you later. Kisses." He made kissing noises into the phone. "OK. Be careful." I made a kissing noise too and hung up, getting out of the bath as well.

_**Bang, bang, bang… **_

I heard several times on my door. Stumbling I get out of bed and walk to my door, looking through the peephole to see a smiling Edward. Opening the door, I'm caught in this searing kiss as he walks us backwards through the door. "Wow! If I'm greeted like that all the time, I'll let you come over every morning." I smiled. "I come bearing gifts of breakfast and coffee." he holds up the items, right as Mike wakes up. "Eat, drink your coffee. I'll go take care of him." He smiled and walked towards his room. I sat and ate bagels and drank my coffee. They came out a short while after, Mike with a clean diaper and Edward all smiles. "I could get use to this." He says out of nowhere and I look at him surprised. "What? I love this little guy and I love you." He says sincerely. "Edward? Do you really want to move this fast?" I asked. "Bella, we've known each other forever, been together on and off more times than I care to think about! I want you! I want Mike! I want us!" he smiled and kissed me sweetly, leaving me dazed.

AN:

Hope you enjoy!

I know it's been awhile, but this one had me stumped…

One chapter left…

Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**No More**

Epilogue

_**5 years later…**_

"Mike! Come here now!" I yelled as Alison and Anthony squealed happily in their highchairs.

He came bounding down the stairs with Sir Barks A Lot, yes that was our dos name, a huge Mastiff that Edward and Mike had to have. "What momma?" he asked sweetly. "Who ate half the pie?" I asked sternly. "I don't know mom. Really." He smiled sweetly, so sweetly I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "Fine. Go to your room, I'll discuss this with your father when he gets home." I sighed and finished feeding the twins. Edward came in shortly after looking exhausted. "Tough day?" I asked. "Long day!" he exclaimed as he picked up Alison who was toddling around the kitchen. "Oh, so I made this pie yesterday and when I went to bed it was all here. Any idea what happened to it?" I asked. "Oh, um, did you ask Mike?" he asked sheepishly. "Yeesss." I said drawing it out, knowing now that he had eaten it, most likely before he left for work. "OK. Fine! I ate it. I couldn't resist! If I could have fit it in my lunchbox I would've eaten the entire thing! Damn you're good woman!" he kissed me deeply, trying to distract me. "You do know that was for dessert tonight when Rose and Emmett come over?" I said. "Oh, shit! That's tonight? I'm exhausted." He ran a hand through his hair. "Edward! Language." I reprimanded him. "Ugh!" he sighed and Alison mocked the noise.

Edward and I had gotten married six months after he'd declared his love of Mike and I and we'd been happily married since. We had our twins 16 months later and loved every minute of it. I left the FBI and became a full time mom. I didn't want a nanny raising my children, when I was capable and we could afford me staying home. Of course I'd wrote two books and was working on a third in my downtime, so that helped too. We put all those proceeds into the children's college funds.

Edward officially adopted Mike when we found out I was pregnant with the twins, we didn't want him to feel left out. Mike never batted an eye about it, to him Edward was dad. Paul wanted nothing to do with him and gladly signed all rights away.

"Bella, have I told you how much I love you lately?" Edward kissed me after the kids were in bed.

"No, it's been a while." I sighed. "Oh, well then by all means…" he trailed off as he kissed down my body, whispering "I love you" as he kissed down my body.

Edward and I were doing great, we had a solid relationship and loved each other more today than we did when we got married. Our sex life was equally as awesome and Edward worshipped my body every time we had free time, and with his schedule as Chief of Staff now, it was rare, but he was home when he needed to be and to me that was more important than my sexual needs, so I cherished it.

I'm so glad I listened to Rose all those years ago and let go of Edward, only to get him back and better than before.

I've always loved him, but I had to let him go, for both of us to figure that out.

The End!

AN:

I'm sure most of you were expecting more, but this story was just not in the same place as me now…

I started writing it when I was going through a divorce and I put it on HIATUS for quite a while… It's one of the last ones I had to finish.

I hope you enjoyed it and will read some of my other stories as well.

Thanks so much for the journey!


End file.
